Behind the Mask
by Izume Shanako
Summary: (OCs) Isamu Eri and Kazumi Mitsuho are demons of Hell with special powers. Their father and mother were the rulers of Hell, but their place was taken over by another demon named Aizen Sosuke after an "incident". One day a group of popular students that call themselves the Espadas appear at school. What happens when Isamu and Kazumi find out who these people really are?
1. A Friendly Feline

**Isamu Eri, Akujin, Akinori Eri, Amane Mitsuho, and Kazumi Mitsuho are my OCs that I made up.**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH (it would be cool if I did though ****-_- but I am positive that Kubo would do a better job at making it then I would)**

* * *

Out of all the times this could have happened, it had to be when I was going to school! Ok, this might sound crazy to you, but this the closest thing to "normal" that will ever happen; besides school. Right now I was running away from a Bajang, which is a demon that takes the form of a cat.

I actually have a friend who is a Bajang, but this one was different. The cat was a lot larger than most cats; picture a normal white house cat with gold and black eyes, but the size of a tiger!

Ok, now you might wonder why I was running from a demon, the answer to that is because I too am a demon. But, I am a different kind of demon, and so is my sister Kazumi. My name is Isamu Eri and my sister is Kazumi Mitsuho (don't ask; it's because of a whole thing that happened before my mom met my dad… there both dead). My sister and I are opposite demons, I am a Demon of Discord, my sister is the Demon of Harmony, and her power is awesome. She can control the balance between different Demons. My power and hers are unlike other demons, while hers controls the balance between demons, my power is to cause chaos between demons.

Yeah, if you think that's cool, you should see what happens when we get in an argument.

Before I go talking about my whole life story, I have to get some things done. First is to take care of this demon and the second is to get to school on time. I turn around and face the demon, it lunges at me. Before I can materialize my sword in my hand, the cat like tiger shrinks into a smaller size (like a normal cat) and starts to rub its head against my leg purring.

"Oh, wait. You're not a Bajang, you're a familiar." I sheepishly say cursing myself for being dumb and mixing the two up.

The white cat nodded in agreement.

I can't just leave her here, I guess she can be my familiar.

"Did your owner leave you?" I said aloud looking around. The cat nods its head again.

And, if you're wondering what a familiar is, it is a spirit that takes the form of a type of animal. Kazumi has a familiar as well; it is a white wolf with beautiful blue eyes. Her familiar's name is Chouwa (which means Harmony). She always keeps hers at home, but I did not have time to run all the way back home.

I ask the familiar if she wants to go to school with me and she nods her head. Smiling, I put her in my school bag and start to run. Kazumi was going to be pissed at me if I was going to be late… again.

"Ok, time to use some sonido." I smirked, sonido is a trick that all demons know; it allows them to get to their destination faster.

Now, if you're thinking 'Why didn't you just use sonido to go home and leave the cat?', well that's because it would take at least 4 minutes to go home and then from home **to** school about 7 minutes more. The speed of sonido depends on one's power source; also known as spiritual pressure. And, I only had 10 minutes left before classes started.

I appeared just outside the gates of school. Looking at my watch, I see that I still have about 6 minutes until I classes start. There are a bunch of girls and a couple boys in front of the school. I then spot my friends; I could see one of my friends clearly from the crowed because of his orange hair.

My friends are an odd group, but I really like them. There are four girls and four boys in our group. Ichigo Kurosaki who has orange hair and honey brown eyes, Uryu Ishida who has short black hair and glasses. Then there is Sado Yasutora (or as we call him, Chad) who has short wavy brown hair that hangs over one of his brown eyes. Renji Abarai who has long crimson hair he keeps in a ponytail and brown eyes.

Orihime Inoue is a girl with long orange hair and with brown eyes. Finally, there is Rukia Kuchiki who has short black hair and violet eyes. The other girl we hang out with wasn't their, her name was Rangiku Mastsumoto. She has long, wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. Then there is me. Isamu Eri, navy blue hair with blue eyes.

"Hey." I say walking over to my group of friends.

"Oh, hello Isamu-san." My friend Orihime smiled.

"So, looks like you're on time for once." Renji snickered.

"Hey, I had important things I needed to do!" I shouted in defense.

"You have important things to do right before school? Every day before school I might add?" Ichigo questions with a raise of his eyebrow.

I look to Kazumi for help but she just shrugged.

-Jeez thanks for the help.- I telepathically say to her.

She just smiles with a quick telepathic -You're welcome.- Sarcasm, don't you just love!

"Umm, well my um cat got loses and I had to chase her." I say.

Kazumi looks at me questionably about the cat, so I open my bag and show her the familiar; of course my other **human** friends only think it's a normal house cat, of course they didn't suspect anything since they were normal people.

-I got a familiar.- I say to Kazumi.

-You're an idiot. Next time keep her at home.- Kazumi sighed.

"Aww, what's her name!" Rukia asked in awe as she pets her head.

"Oh, um name? It's… um… Shira! Yeah, her name is Shira." I say as I put Shira back in my bag.

-Smooth.- Kazumi snickers as I give her a glare.

I meant to say Shir**o **because the cat was white, but it came out Shir**a**. Now that I think about it, I like the name Shira.

**(A/N: This is literally how I came up with the name Shira, I didn't want to use Shiro because that's the name people gave Ichigo's hollow. I wanted mine to be unique! So, the name Shira was made up and I stuck with it.)**

Ok, before I go any further, let me get this straight, everyone at school beside my sister and I are humans. But, there are a couple demons here and there that appear in school. The demons in school hid themselves whether it is to use shape shifting skills or hiding spiritual pressure using a certain type of magical jewelry; rings, necklaces, and even tattoos. Kazumi and I protect the town from evil demons. Although my power is to create havoc, I dedicated my life to help my sister protect the innocent lives of humans from demons.

Before anyone could continue talking, we hear squeals of delight.

"They're here!"

"Omg! They are so hot!"

"Move, I want a picture of them!"

The boys in our group groan, but Orihime and Rukia giggle in excitement.

"Great, they're here." A boy from near us groans.

The person, or people, he's referring to are a bunch of new students that just transferred here yesterday. They come waltzing right in, and now it's as if they own the place; they are absolute idols. They call themselves Espadas. There are seven of them; Harribel Tier, Kaien Shiba, Nnoitra Gilga, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Gin Ichimaru and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

All the girls, literally, droll over the boys, while the boys would droll over the two girls. Orihime loved Ulquiorra and Rukia loved Kaien. I can't deny that they are kinda cute, but I sure as hell do not act like one of those desperate girls who think about them 24/7.

Next thing I know, our group is pushed to the side and the once bunched up crowd is now a clear aisle for the Espadas to walk through.

Once they stepped onto the grounds of school yesterday, Kazumi and I thought something was up with them. Kazumi and I turn to each other, getting another weird vibe from them. I go to say something, but then I forget what I had wanted to say. Kazumi looks as confused as I did; I glace to my left and see Gin looking at us, but he then turned away.

-What was I... going to say?- I asked myself.

Before I could ponder on my question, the Espadas were already inside the school, so my group and I went to go inside to get to class.

Oh well, all I remember was that I wanted to tell Kazumi something about the Espadas; it'll come to me later probably.

* * *

**50 points to the people who remembered the familiar from Blue Exorcist!**

Please comment whether or not you like my stories.

Until next time!


	2. Psycho Side

**Previously**

_Once they stepped onto the grounds of school yesterday, Kazumi and I thought something was up with them. Kazumi and I turn to each other, getting another weird vive from them. I got to say something, but then I forget what I had wanted to say. Kazumi looks as confused as I did; I glace to my left and see Gin looking at us, but he then turned away._

_-What was I thinking about?- I asked myself._

_Before I could ponder on my question, the Espadas were already inside the school, so my group and I went to go inside to get to class._

_Oh well, all I remember was that I wanted to tell Kazumi something about the Espadas; it'll come to me later probably._

* * *

**Present**

**Lunch- Isamu**

The Espadas even had their own table; our table was across from theirs, but two tables back. At least we weren't close to them. Kazumi and I felt something weird about them, but every time we think about it, we forget maybe there… wait, what I was saying? I glance up to look at the Espadas, and sure enough I see Gin looking around the lunch room.

_**"Attack him. Don't let him get inside your head." **_I heard _the voice_ again.

I grip my head after felling a splitting headache. Kazumi looks at me worriedly, she knows about my "second" personality. I look up to see my friends looking at me the same way Kazumi did, I also saw the Espadas looking at me.

"Umm… I'll be right back." I say wearily, as I stand up and go outside.

I am ok with skipping lunch… again. Kazumi has to make a special kind of food for me that I can digest, because my other half will only eat demons, fun.

Once outside, I feel the nice cool air hit my face. I then jump in a nearby tree and sit on a branch. Ok, explanation time!

My mother, Amane Mitsuho, and my father, Akinori Eri, were powerful demons. My sister's father was a powerful demon as well. Kazumi was born a year before me, she was kind of created in her father's lab. He wasn't really her father, he just took my mom's DNA and made a demon that was able to control the balance between demons; he actually wanted to use her to control the demons to make him a God. But, he gave her the powers of Harmony instead of using my power.

And no, Kazumi isn't a robot or android, she is a normal demon, but she was watched and analyzed in a tank. My mother did not know about her until Aizen (my sisters father) told my mom about it as a surprise. But, by that time, my mom, Amane, had met my father, Akinori, and she was pregers with me. Once Aizen found out about me and my powers, he wanted to use Kazumi _and_ me for his plans. So, the next day, our mother and _my_ father ran away from Aizen with the both of us.

My mom had a temper that she was able to keep under control. So, when I was born, that temper was passed to me. Kind of like the Dark Side of me, I hear her in my head and she appears in my nightmares. I am glad I have Kazumi around, because she can go into my dreams and shine some peace in my mind. The dark side of me is more like my Demon Instincts; she wants to use our Discord power to rule over all the demons, but I don't want that. My parents taught me better, I use to be one of those punk kids who couldn't care less about others.

_**"Yeah, and you still are that same punk kid. Oh, and you have a visitor."**_ The voice stated with a small chuckle.

I ignored her first statement, but stopped when I heard a rustle from the side of the school building. Sensing a demon, I walk to the sound. I peaked around the corner of the building and see two figures. I saw a human boy who fell asleep on the ground and above him was a Succubus. A Succubus was a female demon that tries to have…. Um… a sexual relationship with people who are sleeping, usually with boys and men.

I then materialize a sword in my hand, Kazumi and I each have one. They do not kill demons; they send them back to Hueco Mundo, aka Hell, where we originate from. Before I go out to confront the demon, I materialize a mask and a black cloak that covers my body from head to toe. The mask is white and has part of an oval with red slashes on it. My eyes turn black and gold when I put it on and there is a red slash under my left eye.

The reason I disguise myself, is because I have a reputation. All the demons know about me. How I am the heir to the throne. Opps forgot to tell ya that.

Ok, short and simple. My father was the heir to the Demon throne, my mom was his Queen, but Aizen killed them. Aizen thought that Kazumi and I were dead, so he claimed the throne. But, he then saw us one day and said he would stay as ruler until I "returned" to claim the throne. Which is all one big fucking lie because once I set foot in Hueco Mundo; Aizen will have me killed along with Kazumi to stay as ruler. Although Kazumi is eldest of us, _my_ father was King, and she was related because of my mother, **not** my Dad.

"Oi! Why don't ya go away and leave the innocent kid alone." I shouted to the Succubus who broke me out of my thoughts with a hiss.

The Succubus looked at me; she had long red hair and red eyes. She also had a black silky shirt on with a short black skirt. The Succubus lunged towards me, instead of moving I wait for the right moment, taking the swing once it's close to me, I cut her. She was then sent to Hueco Mundo in a blood red light.

"When will you demons learn?" I asked aloud as I shook my head.

Feeling another presence behind me, I turn around and see a shadowy figure turn the corner. I then run to the corner where I saw the figure run, but I do not see anyone. The school bell rang announcing next period was to start, I check for the area to be clear and de-materialize my mask and cloak. Using sonido, I appear in the girl's bathroom stall which was next to my next class. I then walked out of the bathroom and went straight across to my classroom.

Huffing, I walk in and sit next to the window. I then felt eyes on me, it was the leader of the Espadas; Grimmjow. Glancing over, I saw him staring at me, shrugging it off I continue to look out the window; waiting for school to end.

* * *

**After School- Isamu**

After waving bye to our friends, Kazumi and I walk home. I had Shira out of my bag and she was walking next to me.

"So, _she_ came up again during lunch?" Kazumi asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, she wanted me to kill one of the Espadas. Like, he was a threat to me or something." I said remembering her saying something about not letting him get in my head.

"Hmm, you just need to watch out for her. For all you know she is trying to lure you into another one of her fake traps." Kazumi suggested. A long time ago, Akujin use to try to take over my body, but we ended up becoming close friends. Sometimes should would act like a little sneak and throw me on weird chases or give me misleading information.

"I guess so." I sighed as we sonido do the front of our house.

We get inside and I went to my room. Kazumi goes in the kitchen to fix us some dinner, I suck at cooking, but I have Kazumi to cook for me because, again our parents were killed. But, the special food Kazumi makes takes a long time to make. Like I said during lunch back at school, I cannot eat anything other than the special food.

After an hour of finishing my homework, Kazumi calls me down for dinner. I walk down stairs and see that she is already sitting down, I sit across from her.

"Ittadakimasu." We both say.

"Hey, Isamu." Kazumi says before eating.

"Yes." I asked as I looked at her curiously.

"Can you go over to Urahara's shop and get more of the special medicine after dinner?" Kazumi asks.

"Sure." I replied and started to eat.

Urahara was a close friend of my father. He actually made the special medicine just for me; it was my mother's request. Urahara is a demon as well, but I don't really know what demon he is; he never told anyone. I don't even know if his wife knows. Remember when I was talking about the Bajang, a demon that takes the form of a cat. Well, his wife is a Bajang. And no I don't mean he is married to a cat, his wife is able to transform into a human and cat. Her name is Yoruichi; she has dark skin and long purple hair.

Anyway, the special food I have been talking about was a purple liquid that helps keep my other half "sane". She is kind of a psycho path. The other special medicines were put in rice balls and noodles; because those are the only foods that I will never get sick of eating.

After I finish the last of my medicine, I get up, put on my shoes, and walk out the door. All I had to do was cut through the park and then I was at Urahara's shop. I decide not to use sonido because I enjoy a short walk through the park. Especially when it was starting to get dark out and the air was starting to cool.

I was about half way through the park when I felt a presence behind me. Looking behind me, I see about two or three shadows. I wanted to materialize my sword, but the only problem was that I couldn't tell if they were humans or demons. Either they are humans, or they are demons with a very powerful device that cloaks their spiritual pressure.

-Oh well. If they turn out to be demons, I can just send them back to Hueco Mundo.- I shrugged as I continued to walk.

I get to the end of the park and spot Urahara's shop; the shadowy figures were following me, but stopped after I walked inside the shop. I just hope they are gone when I go back home, I really do just want to take a nice walk.

* * *

Comment and put any feedback on weather or not my OC's are alright.

Not really sure if i am going to quick with the story, should I use more details and be more descriptive?


	3. I Hate Jewelry

**Previously**

_I was about half way through the park when I felt a presence behind me. Looking behind me, I see about two or three shadows. I wanted to materialize my sword, but the only problem was that I couldn't tell if they were humans or demons. Either they are humans, or they are demons with a very powerful device that cloaks their spiritual pressure._

_-Oh well. If they turn out to be demons, I can just send them back to Hueco Mundo.- I shrug as I continue to walk._

_I get to the end of the park and spot Urahara's shop; the shadowy figures were following me, but stopped after I walked inside the shop. I just hope they are gone when I go back home, I really do just want to take a nice walk._

* * *

**Present**

I enter the shop and saw Urahara and Yoruichi near the back. Walking up to them, they looked at me.

"Hello Isamu-san. What is it that you need?" Urahara asked as he held his fan up to his mouth.

He looked the same as usually, he had short blond hair and he wore a green and white striped hat. He also wore clogs for some odd reason.

"Oh, I need more of the medicine." I said.

"Yes, right. I'll go get it from the back." He states as he leaves the room and goes into the back.

"So, how are you doing, Isamu." Yoruichi asks me, she was in her human form; she had long purple hair, dark skin, and golden eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine." I replied.

"You do know you were being followed on the way here, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I know. I'll be fine." I reply, the only reason why I didn't wonder how she knew about that was because although she was in the shop, she was super fast. So, it wouldn't surprise me if she was watching me at the park in her cat form.

Urahara then came back form the back room and hands me a jar of the medicine. It should last for about a week and a half for me. All I need is a little does of it in my food for it to work.

I go to leave but then am stopped.

"You really shouldn't walk by yourself, Eri-sama." Urahara says in a more serious voice.

*Sigh* "I told you never to call me that." I huffed.

"Isamu, Urahara is right. Aizen is still more powerful then you, but that is until you will learn your full power. As long as you stick with Kazumi, you'll both be fine." Yoruichi agrees.

"Trust me, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." I stated as I walked out the door.

I know I should stay with Kazumi, but Aizen really just wants to kill me. He knows that Kazumi won't really matter when it comes to the throne, because she is not my father's daughter. If I stay away from Kazumi, then she won't get hurt.

As I walk through the park, I feel the same presence I felt before from behind me. I really hoped it wasn't a demon… or Aizen. Picking up the pace, I heard the three other figures picking up the pace as well.

-Ok, I'm pretty sure I can take them all out with a Cero.- I say to myself.

My Cero is a red beam that can kill at point-blank range.

Before I could charge the Cero, I feel a hand on my shoulder. In a panic, I grab onto the hand and use all the demon strength. Pulling on the arm, I flip the figure over my shoulder and he lands with a groan on his back.

I then see the figure was a familiar blue haired man I somewhat know. It was Grimmjow; I turned around and saw Gin Ichimaru and Ulquiorra Cifer.

"Oh, sorry," I apologize with a sheepish smile, "I thought you were some_thing_ else."

Grimmjow looks at me annoyed (maybe I shouldn't have flipped him on his back), so I hold my hand out to help him up. He says, "Che," and gets up himself.

…

…

"Umm, why were you guys following me anyway?" I say to stop the awkward silence.

"Actually, we wanted to propose an offer for ya." Gin states, he was really creepy.

"… What?" I asked.

"We want you to join our group." Ulquiorra stated.

I look at them as though they just said Aizen was dead. But, instead of happiness I was more confused. I looked at Gin and he just looked at me.

"Seriously?" I asked, this time to Grimmjow.

"Yes, so are you in or not." He snapped.

I go to say "no," but instead I find myself say "Sure, why not."

"Alright then, during lunch you can sit with us. And, you can walk with us when we go inside the building." Grimmjow states.

Confused, I wonder why I just said "yes" instead of "no." They go and leave before I could protest. But, before I could try, I see something gleam on the ground. I bend down and pick up the… amulet?

-Grimmjow must have dropped it once I flipped him on his back.- I observed as I looked at the amulet.

I amulet was just a black pentagram. Confused I go to yell to Grimmjow that he dropped his amulet, but I see that they are not in the park. Shrugging, I put the amulet in my pocket and use sonido to get home with the medicine. Oh well, I'll just give it to him tomorrow.

After I get home, I see Akujin on the phone with someone.

"What do you mean she isn't with you?... Are you sure?" She asks into the phone.

I already know she thinks that I was gone. So, I tap on her shoulder and surprise her. She sighs in relief and says sorry into the phone.

"You idiot! I thought Aizen got you." Akujin scolded me, but I could tell she was just worried.

"Sorry, some of the Espadas were following me. They asked me if I wanted to join their group, I wanted to say no, but I found myself saying yes." I explained.

"Ok, next time, telepathically talk to me about this, before I decide to call the cops for my missing sister." Akujin tells me.

"Sorry, I'm going to go to bed." I say and walk up the stairs after giving her the medicine.

With one last glance at the amulet, I put it back on my dresser and go to sleep. Something was coming from the amulet, but I couldn't tell what.

* * *

**Morning- Isamu's P.O.V**

Once I woke up, I went to my mirror to comb my hair. But, I stop in my tracks at the sight of what was on my neck. It was the black amulet. For some reason, I couldn't get it off. I tried to pull it off and then I went to unclip the chain, but I didn't find a clip.

Maybe I should just-

"ARGH!" I shout in pain, I feel my whole body feel as though I was burning from the inside.

Looking into the mirror, I see my eyes change from blue to red. No, how can she…

"Gah!" I shout, my head is in pain and I fall to the floor.

"Kazumi!" I shouted, after a couple seconds, she appears in my room.

Once glance at my eyes, she bends down to see what was wrong.

"G-get the a-amulet off!" I wearily shout.

Please comment, any comment is accepted.


	4. Confusion

**Yay! It's finally Spring Break! I only have a couple things to do for school, but other then that, I have nothing! Now I can focus on playing games and typing stories.**

**Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

**Previously**

_**Morning- Isamu's P.O.V**_

_Once I woke up, I went to my mirror to comb my hair. But, I stop in my tracks at the sight of what was on my neck. It was the black amulet. For some reason, I couldn't get it off. I tried to pull it off and then I went to un-clip the chain, but I could not find the clip._

_Maybe I should just-_

"_ARGH!" I shout in pain, I feel my whole body feel as though I was burning from the inside._

_Looking into the mirror, I see my eyes change from blue to red. No, how can she…_

"_Gah!" I shout, my head is in pain and I fall to the floor._

"_Kazumi!" I shouted, after a couple seconds, she appears in my room._

_Once glance at my eyes, she bends down to see what was wrong._

"_G-get the a-amulet off!" I wearily shout._

* * *

**Present**

**Kazumi's P.O.V**

It was about 6:30 a.m, school starts at 8:00. I was fixing up Isamu's lunch before I reminded myself that she was going to sit with the Espadas. After I finish packing the lunches, I hear a shout come from upstairs.

"Kazumi!" I heard Isamu's voice shout.

I use sonido to appear in Isamu's room. My eyes widen at the sight of her lying on the ground in pain. I looked into her eyes and saw that they were a blood red color. Kneeling down to her, she tells me to get the amulet off.

Confused I see the amulet on her neck. It was a black pentagram amulet; I remember whose insignia it was. I quickly take the amulet off and ask where she got it.

"Grimmjow dropped it when I met him in the park, why?" Isamu asked as her eyes went back to normal.

"No reason... I just want to give it to him. You probably just need to take a little more dosage of the medicine, so your second personality doesn't come out again." I lied to her, I knew that the medicine was working perfectly, but I also knew that the Espadas were not who they seemed to be.

I then figured out why Isamu and I were suspicious of the Espadas. They were demons; the only reason why we couldn't remember was because one of them was a fox demon, a fox demon could erase people's memories. But, now that I know what they are, I can protect myself from their powers. My sister was going to hang out with a group of demons! Maybe I should tell Isamu that they are demons, but I need to have a little chat with my fellow demons.

"I'm going to go give this to Grimmjow while you get ready." I stated, with that, I used sonido to get to Grimmjow.

By following Grimmjow's spiritual pressure, I found myself in front of a mansion. It was huge, the walls were a normal white color, but the house was about three houses long and two houses tall.

I shook my head and walked up to the front door. Angrily I knock on the door. I felt the spiritual pressure inside the house, all the Espadas were present. Good, cause I was going to give all of them a warning.

The door opened and revealed Nnoitra; he has black hair and (for some reason) an eye patch over his left eye.

"What the hell do you want?!" He snapped at me.

"I need to talk to all of you." I said as I pushed pass Nnoitra and walk into the house.

I find the other Espadas in the living room; Nel, Harribel, Kaien, Gin, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra. Before I could try to talk to Grimmjow, Nnoitra puts his hand on my shoulder and tries to grab me to get me out of the house.

"Don't touch me, low-level peasant." I said in a cold voice. I used the term "low-level peasant" because when it comes to my power, I am just as powerful as Isamu, and she will soon be the Queen of Hell. As soon as we get rid of Aizen, permanently.

In an instant, I flick my wrist at him and hold him in the air. I loved using my telepathic abilities, they come in handy a lot more then one would think.

The Espadas look at me in shock and for a while no one said anything. I guess they thought I was just another _normal_ girl from school.

"Why the hell are you in our house!?" Grimmjow barks at me.

"Zip it Papa Smurf! I want answers now! What were you trying to do to my sister!?" I shouted at him, mainly to all of them.

"You think you can run into our house and expect use to answer anything you say, bitch!?" Nnoitra snapped at me as I still held him in the air.

"Yeah, I think I have the fucking right to do so!" I yell as I drop him hard on the ground.

"Now, if you guys don't mind, not that you have a choice in the matter, tell me what this is!" I yell to them and drop the pentagram amulet on the coffee table that was in between all of us. Of course I knew what it was, I just want to know why they have it.

No one said anything for a couple minutes. That is until Kaien decided to speak up.

"Where did you find that?" Kaien asked looking at me suspiciously.

"My sister, Isamu, got it when you guys decided to follow her in the park." I stated.

"That amulet was altered by Aizen Sosuke! What were you trying to do!? Capture her and bring her to Aizen to execute her!? Because I'll be damned if you even tried to do that!" I shouted as Grimmjow growled at the mention of Aizen Sosuke.

What I meant by altered the amulet, was the insignia used to be for the Hell's Royal Family. But, the amulet sign was red not black. He changed it after he became the temporary Ruler of Hell, more like tyrant!

"Why would we bring your sister to Aizen?" Harribel asked..

-Wait, they don't know who Isamu is?- I asked myself.

"Yes, we don't know who she is or who you are. It would be nice to fully explain what is going on." Ulquiorra stated.

Hmm, so he is able to use telekinetic powers as well I mused.

"Look, just don't give an amulet like that to Isamu. That amulet does… things to certain people, so I suggest not letting Isamu wear it or we'll **all** be in trouble." I stated rubbing my temples.

The stupid piece of shit was made to control Isamu's other self. In other words, it brings out her powers as the Demon of Discord. The amulet has no effect on me, so I can help Isamu when taking it off because I am the Demon of Harmony. No matter what, I will not let Aizen get his hands on my sister.

But, the amulet was givin to only 10 demons, the Espadas. They were the 10 most powerful demons Aizen had in his newly found army. The amulets can be tracked, unless they take the tracking spell off (like the amulets in this room, all of them didn't have a tracking spell on them). But, why would the Espadas take the tracking spell off the amulets?

Ulquiorra must have read my mind again, because his eyes widened slightly. He heard me talk about how Isamu was the Demon of Discord and I was the Demon of Harmony, and why Aizen was looking for Isamu.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat to explain the whole Demon business, but I think you've got that handled." I said to Ulquiorra.

I then turned around before anyone could say anything I used sonido to get back home.

* * *

**School- Isamu's P.O.V**

Once Kazumi got back from Grimmjow's place, we both used sonido to get to school. I appeared in the front where the gate entrance was, a couple seconds later, the Espadas came up from behind me. I saw Kazumi glared at them, why you ask... I don't know.

Although she is my sister, we are still opposites; in our world, Harmony can destroy Discord, and Discord can destroy Harmony. But, if we work together, we are very powerful; sometimes we would think about ruling the Demon World _together_. But, I am not too sure about becoming the heir to my father's throne.

Before I could ask Kazumi about her glaring, she walks off to our human friends. Shrugging it off, the Espadas and I walk through the little aisle that the humans made for us. I even heard a couple whispers about me; it pissed me off, which isn't good for my second half.

"What's _she_ doing with them?"

"How did she get into their group?"

"That tramp better stay away from Gin, he's mine."

"She probably became their bitch."

Now the last comment made me wants to throw a Cero at all of them, but before I could do it, I feel Kazumi's powers fill my mind.

"_Don't kill them Isamu. They're just jealous."_ Kazumi's voice explained through my head.

I smiled and continue to walk until the Espadas and I get inside the school. Before I could turn to go to class, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Kaien. His eyes... they were different. Not as in personality difference, but I also felt something… powerful. My eyes widen after realizing who and **what **they are.

-Demons!- I mentally shouted to myself.

-Smooth Isamu, walk right next to the enemy! But, how did I not notice them before?- I wondered.

_**"It was Gin! That's why I told you to kill them before! Why don't you ever listen to me?****"**_ My second personality stated quickly. I named her Akujin; it means Evil God. I though it fit her well because in the eyes of other demons, my sister and I were Gods.

Next thing I knew, I quickly materialized my sword out and swung it at Kaien. But, my sword clashes with another… turning, I saw that it was Kazumi.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Kazumi said.

"What? They are demons! We have to get rid of them!" I informed her, waiting for her to swing her sword the other way.

"No, they are our friends." Kazumi stated after a couple seconds of silence.

My eyes widened, does she not feel the presence on them. Is she nuts?!

_**"She probably is. You and I know fully well what relationship Aizen and Kazumi have in our fucked up family tree****. It wouldn't surprise us if she was on his side."**_ Akujin commanded.

I jump back and aim my sword at all seven of them. My eyes start to turn red; this happens when I am pissed off or when Akujin lends me her powers, but it also happens if Akujin takes over my body.

Although I do love my sister, metaphorically, sometimes I wonder about her. She was created by Aizen, so I do not trust her 100%. And this act wasn't really helping at all.

Before I could attack them, the school doors opened and all the students from outside came in. Then I de-materialized my sword; I turn around, and ran to homeroom. Away from Kazumi, away from the Espadas, away from the humans…. Away from all this... confusion.

* * *

**Yay! It be done, along with the other next chapters. But, I'm going to take my time when uploading them. Hope you all liked the story, please review if you like this or not.**


	5. Kazumi's Flash Back Pt 1

**Previously**

_Next thing I knew, I quickly materialized my sword out and swung it at Kaien. But, my sword clashes with another… turning, I saw that it was Kazumi._

_"What are you doing?" I asked her._

_"I should be asking you the same thing." Kazumi said._

_"What? They are demons! We have to get rid of them!" I informed her, waiting for her to swing her sword the other way._

_"No, they are our friends." Kazumi stated after a couple seconds of silence._

_My eyes widened, does she not feel the presence on them. Is she nuts?!_

_**"She probably is. You and I know fully well what relationship Aizen and Kazumi have in our fucked up family tree****. It wouldn't surprise us if she was on his side."** Akujin commanded._

_I jump back and aim my sword at all seven of them. My eyes start to turn red; this happens when I am pissed off or when Akujin lends me her powers, but it also happens if Akujin takes over my body._

_Although I do love my sister, metaphorically, sometimes I wonder about her. She was created by Aizen, so I do not trust her 100%. And this act wasn't really helping at all._

_Before I could attack them, the school doors opened and all the students from outside came in. Then I de-materialized my sword; I turn around, and ran to homeroom. Away from Kazumi, away from the Espadas, away from the humans…. Away from all this... confusion._

* * *

**Present**

During all the classes before lunch, I had avoided the Espadas and Kazumi. I still didn't know what to do, because Kazumi was siding with demons that were on Aizen's side; either the Espadas were traitors to Aizen, or they were loyal. I mean, the Espadas were a loyal group of demons towards the Demon King, in other words Aizen (but not for long, I _**will kill all of them**_ if I have to).

During lunch, I brought my lunch box outside and sat back in the tree I sat in the other day. Looking back at the school, I only felt seven signs of spiritual pressure; the Espadas and Kazumi.

"Damn it! What am I supposed to do!?" I shouted to myself.

Next thing I know, Akujin appears right next to me. She is my dark side, or my demon instincts; she has long black hair and red eyes, she was wearing a black shirt and black sweatpants.

"What?" I asked her, curious as to why she appeared; she usually doesn't materialize in broad daylight.

_**"****All you have ta do is go to Urahara and ask him to train ya. Then, we can go to hell and kill Aizen."**_ Akujin explained.

"I would love to do that, but it's not as easy as it seems. Besides, Kazumi and I have to kill him **together**. Plus, I'm not strong enough to kill him myself; with his powers he would easily crush me." I sighed.

_**"****That's why we can go train with Urahara. Plus, ya have me and your little cat, Shira, to help ya. Familiars have abilities and I have a power ya don't know how ta use."**_ Akujin smirked.

"Hmm… alright. We can go to his place after school." I smiled.

_**"****Who said we had to wait until after school."**_ Akujin smirked.

I smirked with her and jumped down from the tree, we then head towards my place first. I just need to get Shira so I could have Yoruichi help train her. Like I said before, Yoruichi is a cat demon, so she can help Shira train.

* * *

**Lunch- Kazumi's P.O.V**

"Where is your sister?" Nel asked me.

I was currently sitting with the Espadas, we were all going to go to the roof and explain to Isamu what was going on, but she ran off and didn't talk to us during any of the other periods.

"I don't know, my other friends just said she wanted to be alone. I checked outside to see if she was in her favorite spot, but it seems as though I had just missed her." I huffed.

"Shouldn't you go and get her?" Kaien asked.

"No, the last thing anyone needs is for Isamu and me to get into a fight." I say.

For the rest for the school day, I noticed that Isamu was not in any class. Tracking her spiritual pressure, I felt that she was at Urahara's shop. I huffed after remembering that she used to skip classes and fight in his shop back when she couldn't care less about anyone but herself. Hopefully, she wasn't changing back to how she used to act.

_**Flashback**_

"_Isamu! Isamu! Where are you?" I shouted as I entered Urahara's shop._

_I could hear the sound of steel hitting each other. As I walked into the basement of the shop, I saw Yoruichi on the sidelines watching Urahara dodge some attacks my younger sister, Isamu, threw at him. She looked annoyed that he kept dodging her attacks, each dodge made her even angrier._

"_Isamu, Mom said you shouldn't skip school anymore. You're going to get in trouble!" I scolded her._

_Isamu glared at me with hateful red eyes._

"_I couldn't care less about school! I hate everyone there; they all look at me like a freak!" Isamu shouted._

"_So what! You need a good education!" I argued._

"_For what, how I should rule the Demon World? I don't need to know how to simplify answers or know temperatures of an object in order to rule a kingdom. All I need are my instincts, and my instincts tell me skipping school won't affect anything when ruling over low-level demons." Isamu explained._

"_You're an idiot! You need to learn how to act in the Human realm. We need to know what's acceptable and what isn't when living a normal life!" I told her, at this time I noticed wind started to circle around Isamu and I.  
_

_"A normal life?! What about being part demon is normal!?" Isamu snapped._

_"But, that's what we are supposed to do." I stated._

"_And? I said, all I need are my instincts! I couldn't care less about what you or our mother thinks!" Isamu shouted as she went to throw a cero at me._

_But, Yoruichi appeared in front of Isamu and stopped her._

"_You shouldn't fight with your sister, Eri-sama." Yoruichi scolded her._

_But, instead of hanger her head, Isamu's eyes flared in anger._

"_Who the hell asked for your help, old witch!?" Isamu shouted._

"_I don't care what any of ya hav'ta say!" Isamu continues._

"_Isamu," Urahara says to her in a serious tone, "Do you know what could happen if you were to fight your sister?"_

"…"

"_Your mother and father would get into big trouble. You have the power of Discord, and Kazumi has the power of Harmony." Urahara stated._

"…_."_

"_You both have powerful abilities, together you are strong. But, if you work against each other, you can cause great losses, for you, others, and your parents," Urahara continues, "If you to fight, then both of your spiritual pressures will let Aizen track where you all are."_

"_Che, I don't consider that… that…. Lab rat as my sister!" Isamu shouted pointing towards me._

"_For all we know, she could be working for Aizen! He could be finding our locations through her!" Isamu continued to shout._

_After hearing that, my heart felt like it was just ripped form my chest and stomped on._

_Urahara looked at me then at Isamu and sighed. Yoruichi then walked over to Isamu and smacked the back of her head._

"_She is your sister. Kazumi never asked to be an experiment that Aizen worked on!" Yoruichi shouted._

_Isamu looked the other way, not looking into Yoruichi's flaming gold eyes. I go to leave, but I feel something grab my sleeve. Turning, I see Isamu. She looks at me, she doesn't say anything; but she did mentally say "sorry", then we both walked out of the shop._

**To do honest, I though all was well between us after that little moment. But, it went downhill after we got home.**

_I remember walking in together and we saw our parents in the living room; to our right as we opened the door. Our mom, Amane Mitsuho, and Isamu's dad, Akinori Eri, looked annoyed. But, it was not directed to me, it was towards Isamu._

"_Isamu! Where have you been?!" Akinori shouted._

"…" _Isamu looked down at her shoes._

"_Umm, __**we**__ were at Urahara's shop." I speak up to defend her, confirming that it was __**both**__ of us by saying "we"._

"_Isamu, how many times do we have to tell you not to skip school!?" Mom scolded her._

_I noticed a wince from Isamu._

"_Why can't you be more like Kazumi? She stays at school and knows how to deal with situations." Akinori stated before instantly regretting what he said._

_**"****Oh, you would love that wouldn't you?!" **__Isamu shouted as her spiritual pressure flares._

_By the sound of her voice, I could tell her instincts were taking control. In other words, she was on defensive mode._

_**"****You would rather have this little goody goody be your daughter instead of me! If it weren't for Demon Rules, you would **_**let her rule the Demon realm**_** as well too, huh?!" **__Isamu shouts before running out of the house._

"_Isamu! Wait, I didn't mean it like that!" Akinori shouted after her._

_Great, now my angry demon sister, Goddess of Discord, has run away from home. I really hope Aizen doesn't find her before we do._

* * *

_Please review it would be appreciated! Hope you liked the chapter._


	6. Kazumi's Flash Back Pt 2

**Sorry... again, I was working on other chapters for future stories and for _Forgotten Memories_.**

**Hope you guys like this story/chapter!**

* * *

**Previously**

"_Isamu, how many times do we have to tell you not to skip school!?" Mom scolded her._

_Instantly, I noticed a wince from Isamu._

"_Why can't you be more like Kazumi? She stays at school and knows how to deal with situations." Akinori stated before instantly regretting what he said._

_**"****Oh, you would love that wouldn't you?!"**__ Isamu shouted as her spiritual pressure flared._

_By the sound of her voice, I could tell her instincts were taking control. In other words, she was on defensive mode._

_**"You would rather have this little goody goody be your daughter instead of me! If it weren't for Demon Rules, you would let her rule the Demon realm as well too, huh?!"**__ Isamu shouted before running out of the house._

"_Isamu! Wait, I didn't mean it like that!" Akinori shouted after her._

_Great, now my angry demon sister, Goddess of Discord, has run away from home. I really hope Aizen doesn't find her before we do._

* * *

**Present**

**Flash back- Continue (Kazumi's P.O.V)**

_I convinced mom and Isamu's dad to let me run and find Isamu. The only reason why they let me go was because since I was designed to be the opposite of Isamu; my powers are able to control Isamu's spiritual pressure. In other words, if she is upset or mad, I can calm her down._

_As I follow her spiritual pressure, I feel a slight change in the air, like an interruption of the usually amount of spiritual pressure that is in Karakura Town. Ignoring it, I continue to follow Isamu, after a couple hours of chasing her, I found myself in the park. Now, it was dark outside, usually when demons are more active._

_Once I got to the center of the park, I saw Isamu (with her sword out) and some high-level demons. They looked like the snake demons, they were like serpents; long white tail, small spikes going down to its tail, and a snake-like face. I guess they were a part of the resistance, they were demons who did not like Akinori being the Demon King, the reason why I thought they were bad was because they were going to attack Isamu; every demon knows when a royal is born._

_-I'm not afraid of them. They are afraid of me!- I heard Isamu shout in her mind before she started to run towards the snakes._

_She ran up to one snake and cut it across the chest. The snake hissed and disappeared, back to hell. I was happy that Isamu was learning how to use her powers, but once I saw a snake come up from behind her, it slammed its tail into her making her fall to the ground. I guess I need to jump in._

_Using sonido, I appear in front of Isamu, between her and the snakes. My eyes flare with anger, they turned black. Nobody hurts my sister._

"_You made the biggest mistake of your life!" I shouted, pulling my sword out of thin air, I unleashed a wave of Harmony; it was only a small part of my powers, the wave was a rainbow-like ring that wrapped around their bodies._

_Although the power is "good", I can also be used to "hurt" bad entities. Just like how I can use my powers to calm down Isamu's demon instincts; my powers can destroy and kill of all the demon power in a living or dead organism._

_The ring, still around each of the snakes' bodies, started to squeeze the snakes until they disappeared back to hell. Once all the smaller snakes were gone, it only left the Demon Snake leader. Like the others, he was wrapped up around the waist by my harmony ring. I brought him closer to me before whispering in his ear._

"_You ever go near my sister; I will kill off all of your kind, you pathetic excuses for a demon." I spat out before sending him off to Hell._

_I turned back around to see Isamu looking at me with a shocked expression. Kneeling down next to her, I asked her if she was ok, she simply nodded. I guess she was surprised that I fought… well I guess you can say that I'm **not** __**all good.**_

_With a smirk, Isamu got up from the ground and we started to walk back home together. I then noticed that the spiritual pressure signs in the area were back to normal… but the weird thing was that the spiritual pressure did not come from the snakes, in fact it felt… stronger._

…_.._

…_.._

_Suddenly, Isamu and I felt a huge amount of spiritual pressure drop in the area, it was our parents! Only a simple glance at each other made us use sonido to get back home. We ran into the house, only to find the rooms were a mess. Furniture was broken, glass everywhere, picture frames were now on the ground, and… blood, lots of blood._

"_Search this level of the house, I'll go upstairs." Isamu stated as she ran up the stairs. I walked around the living room seeing if I could find something if anything._

_I then walked into the kitchen to see even more blood. Hearing footsteps, I pulled my sword out again, only to put it back to see Isamu._

"_Nothing was upstairs, I'll check in the basement." Isamu said before leaving._

"_Nothing in these rooms, just blood!" I shouted to her so she could hear me._

_I kept walking around the house; living room, kitchen, guest room, etc. I could find anything, not even our-._

"_NOO!" I heard a scream coming from the basement, it was Isamu!_

_I ran downstairs, nearly tripping over some steps. Once I got down the first thing I noticed was that Isamu was kneeling on the ground. I rushed over to her; she had a shocked look on her face. Following her eyes, I saw two figures on the ground; it was too dark to see anything, so I walked to the end of the stairs and put the light on. What I saw was nothing I thought I would ever have seen in my entire life._

* * *

**Please comment. I get bored on the other side of this screen… I see you all Mwahahah, no J.K I can't. I'm not a hacker, too complicated (Can hackers do that?). Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. Say something if I need to improve or if you like the story.**

**Please comment.**


	7. Damn You!

**Previously**

_I kept walking around the house; living room, kitchen, guest room, etc. I could find anything, not even our-._

"_AHH!" I heard a scream coming from the basement, it was Isamu!_

_I ran downstairs, nearly tripping over some steps. Once I got down the first thing I noticed was that Isamu was kneeling on the ground. I rushed over to her; she had a shocked look on her face. Following her eyes, I saw two figures on the ground; it was too dark to see anything, so I walked to the end of the stairs and put the light on. What I saw was nothing I thought I would ever have seen in my entire life._

* * *

**Present- Isamu's P.O.V (Urahara's shop)**

Right now, I was training for how to use Akujin's special abilities. There were two of them; a Gran Ray Cero, and her Resurreccion form; all high-level demons used these abilities. My sister has one as well; she learned hers from mom and _**my**_ dad. Why did they teach **her**, why not **me**? I am heir to the fucking throne!

"Eri-sama, you need to concentrate. Otherwise you will not be able to use your powers." Urahara stated.

"One: Just call me Isamu, no need to be formal. I'm not Queen to the throne… yet. Two: I have been concentrating for half an hour! How much more time do I need until I can perfect these abilities?!" I snapped; I was currently sitting in a meditation form on top of a rock with my eyes closed. I was sitting in Urahara's training room that was under his shop.

"Eri- err... Isamu, you need to concentrate for a couple days. You cannot just expect to learn such a difficult power in under an hour." Yoruichi sighed.

*Sigh* "Fine." I said before I continued to meditate.

* * *

**Kazumi's P.O.V**

"Hey, Kazumi, where are you going?" Halibel asked as I got up to leave.

"I'm going to find my idiot ass sister who decided to skip school… again." I stated as I quickly left the cafeteria.

Once I got outside, I used sonido to go to Urahara's shop. Urahara and his wife Yoruichi are both demons who took care of us after our parents died. Like I sated before, Isamu hung out at their place when she skipped school. She even started to stop coming home after the incident and instead went to their shop.

After I got to the shop, I headed straight for the basement door. I then used sonido to get down to the bottom and saw Isamu sitting on top of a rock, Urahara was next to her, and Yoruichi was doing something with Isamu's cat.

"Isamu! What are you doing here?!" I shouted.

I saw Isamu flinch at the tone of my voice which caused her to fall forward off the rock she sat on. Vexed, she lifted herself of the ground and dusted of her school uniform. As she did that, I walked towards her and Urahara.

"What the hell!? You should have sent Isamu back to school the moment you saw her!" I scolded to Urahara; he know what the school hours for us were.

Before he could say anything I turned my attention back to Isamu before snapping at her.

"And you shouldn't have left school! I thought you were going to sit with the Espadas during lunch!?" I said.

"I was, but that was _before_ I found out that they were **demons**. They're a part of Aizen's elite army to be exact!" Isamu shouted.

"Ok, I know what you're thinking, but we have to talk about this together with them. They aren't apart of his army anymore." I explained, my voice a lot more clam than before.

"Oh, really. You really believe them!? For all we know they were sent here to bring us back to Hell so Aizen could destroy us! Or did you suddenly forget about our problem!?" Isamu pointed out.

"Trust me they aren't going to do that." I said before remembering something.

-Really?!- Isamu thought to herself, but I could tell it wasn't the surprised kind of 'Really', more like "Really?! I can't believe you are gullible to think that.

"So, why exactly are you here training?" I asked changing to subject hoping that Isamu would cool down.

For a second Isamu hesitated at my random question but answered anyway.

*Sigh* "Because of Aizen. After seeing some of his top ten demons and feeling how their powers were close to ours, it reminded me that Aizen was way more powerful than that." Isamu explained.

"Yeah, buuut we are more powerful than them, if we work together." I pointed out.

"Don't you remember what he did to our parents. The two _most_ powerful demons in Hell." Isamu stated.

Yes, I do remember what they did to them. The horrible scene displayed in our basement, blood everywhere, all because of that man.

* * *

**Past-Kazumi's P.O.V**

_Once I walked down stairs, I had noticed on the fall wall in front of us was a pentagram created using blood. My or I should say Isamu's father was stabbed right into the center of the pentagram. Isamu was standing in front of the pentagram on her knees crying, I looked around the room to see more blood…. But where was mom? _

_By the scent, I could tell the blood that was made with the pentagram was from our mother and Isamu's dad, but I can't tell where she is. Was she kidnapped? Did Aizen take her to Hell, or did he have the others… *shiver* eat her. When demons eat other demons, they grow stronger._

_*Cough Cough*_

_I snapped out of my thoughts to hear deep coughs and heavy breathing. I looked up to see the Demon King stir. His eyes were an unusual blood red color; it made my blood freeze just looking into them. He then looked down to his crying daughter; she was looking up at him I shock._

"_D-dad?" Isamu stuttered. _

"_I-Isamu. G-good you're… ok," Akinori said before looking at me, "K-ka…zumi, p-please, k-keep Isamu sa..safe."_

_I watch the King in awe at him still being alive; I then nodded quickly to show him that I will protect the Young Princess, the Heir to the Throne, My Little Sister._

"_B-be go-good Isamu, Kazumi." Akinori weakly smiled to us._

"_N-no, you'll be ok dad. Just hang on! J-just stay with me!" Isamu frantically said as she pulled the sword out from her father's chest, his weight then fell onto Isamu, but with her demon straight she was able to hold him up… barely._

"_N-no, I won't, not this t-time. J-just be… be strong. I love you b-both." Akinori stated before his body fell off of Isamu and slumped down to the floor._

_Isamu then started to shake his body asking him to wake up over and over again._

_To be honest I was surprised to see him dead, I thought he would have easily killed the attackers. _

_As I looked to his body, I noticed something strange. He wasn't disappearing back to Hell. When any type of demon dies, it's body will disappear and go back to Hell good as new. But, why wasn't he doing to the same?_

…

_*Gasp*_

"_Isamu, let me see the sword!" I shouted making her flinch, she then picked the sword up and looked at it... no she looked at the blood._

_I then took the sword from her and looked at the hilt. I then gasped again as I looked at the design on the hilt where the sword was connected, it was a pentagram, just like the one on the wall._

_The pentagram was black. This sword was a special one, hand-crafted by an ancient group of Angels. Although they lived to kill, or as they called it purify, all demons, this sword was different, it literally destroyed the body and soul of any demon it stabs. The Angel's job was to make sure there was a balance between the Human World and the Spirit World. But, they died millions of generations ago. How did Aizen get his hands on an anti-demon sword? _

"_Oh, when I get my hands on you, I swear!" I quietly whispered in anger._

_I looked down at my sister to see her crying as she looked at her father. This made my blood boil even more. I swear Isamu I will protect you, and I WILL KILL THAT BASTARD THAT HURT YOU!_


	8. Messing With Memories

**Ok, I will be uploading chapter 9 tomorrow (6/2/15).**

**Chapter 20 for Forgotten Memories will take longer because:**

** 1) I don't have it started yet**

**and**

**2) I am going on a trip to Washington D.C for school Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday this week.**

* * *

**So, sorry about that in advance. But, I'll see if I can start the chapter on Friday when I get back and I may upload it Saturday. If not then, It will be Sunday.**

**I'm sure I'll upload it by then (unless my psychotic and pain in the ass teachers decide to give us work tomorrow)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like the story.**

* * *

**Previously**

_To be honest I was surprised to see him dead, I thought he would have easily killed the attackers. _

_As I looked to his body, I noticed something strange. He wasn't disappearing back to Hell. When any type of demon dies, it's body will disappear and go back to Hell good as new. But, why wasn't he doing to the same?_

…

_*Gasp*_

"_Isamu, let me see the sword!" I shouted making her flinch, she then picked the sword up and looked at it... no she looked at the blood._

_I then took the sword from her and looked at the hilt. I then gasped again as I looked at the design on the hilt where the sword was connected, it was a pentagram, just like the one on the wall._

_The pentagram was black. This sword was a special one, hand-crafted by an ancient group of Angels. Although they lived to kill, or as they called it purify, all demons, this sword was different, it literally destroyed the body and soul of any demon it stabs. The Angel's job was to make sure there was a balance between the Human World and the Spirit World. But, they died millions of generations ago. How did Aizen get his hands on an anti-demon sword?_

"_Oh, when I get my hands on you, I swear!" I quietly whispered in anger._

_I looked down at my sister to see her crying as she looked at her father. This made my blood boil even more. I swear Isamu I will protect you, and I WILL KILL THAT BASTARD THAT HURT YOU!_

* * *

**Kazumi's P.O.V**

The next day, I had come up with a plan to get Isamu to sit with the Espadas. Ever since Isamu found out that they were the demons that **were** a part of Aizen's army, she did not want to have anything to do with them.

In order to do my plan, I would need Gin's help. Gin was a fox demon which could erase the memories of anyone and he was very stealthy. So, when Isamu and I got to school, I quickly told him and the others my plan.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nel asked me cautiously. Nel was very sweet, although she can act like a child, she is loyal to her friends and never backs down on her word.

"It's the only way for her to stop being to cautious around you guys," I stated, "Just trust me."

* * *

**Isamu's P.O.V**

After Kazumi and I got to school she went running off, probably to the Espadas. I really hope she isn't being controlled by them or Aizen; if I found out they were, I would wring their necks!

As I walked towards the front doors of the school, I could feel a change in the atmosphere. Assuming it was another demon I went to investigate. The area that changed lead me to the back of the school near the Gym shed; which held soccer balls, softballs, flags, and other gym items.

_**"****Be careful Isamu, something's up."**_ Akujin stated.

She was right; as I walked closer to the gym shed I could feel the spiritual pressure. I looked around to make sure I was alone before materializing my sword out. As I turned the knob I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, something was defiantly wrong.

I walked inside of the shed before turning to the side to switch on the lights.

Sighing with relief, I only saw the gym equipment, nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was alright.

_**"****Isamu, not everything is alright." **_Akujin stated before I felt something stink in my brain.

"Ah." I hissed as I felt something prick the back of my head.

-Wha?- I thought, but then I felt a weird sensation in the back of my head.

_**"Don't worry, Isamu. I just did something for you that will help you **_**remember**_** later."**_ Akujin stated before I suddenly fell to the ground and blacked out.

But, Akujin wasn't the one who made me black out. It was something or I should say some**_one _**else. **Two** someone's to be exact.

* * *

**Kazumi's P.O.V**

Gin and I had lead Isamu out to the gym shed outside of the school. As Isamu turned the knob of the gym shed's door we started to walk towards her. I was concealing our spiritual pressure so Isamu wouldn't detect us.

As we got to the shed, we heard Isamu hiss at something. As if she was pricked with a needle or something.

I then turned to Gin who was waiting for me to give the "go". Giving a quick nod he walked close behind Isamu, but just enough behind that she wouldn't feel him from behind. I'm not really sure what he did, but when he did it Isamu blacked out and fell.

Once we made sure she was knocked out, I made Gin go back to the Espadas and picked Isamu up.

"I'm sorry, sister. But, I know that making the Espadas our allies would be a great advantage for us when fighting against Aizen. I just need you to trust them…no… to trust me." I whispered to my sleeping sister as I walked to the nurse's office.

**Nurse's Office**

"Oh my, what happened?" The nurse asked me once she saw me bring Isamu in the room unconscious.

The nurse wore a grey shirt with jeans and black boots on. She had long black hair and honey-brown eyes.

"Oh, um she passed out during gym class." I lied as I put Isamu on a bed in the next room. There were couple beds and I ended up choosing the one with the blue curtain in the back corner.

The nurse came up from behind me and asked me a couple questions:

What is her name?

Does she have allergies?

Do I know why she "fainted"?

And a couple other personal questions.

"Would it be alright if were to stay with her?" I asked the nurse.

Knowing that the nurse would tell me to go back to my class I decided to put on a little act.

"I-it's just… *sob* she's my l-little sis, and o-our parents died *sob* when we were young. S-so I want to make s-sure she's ok, I don't w-want to lose her too." I sniffled.

"Oh, um alright. I'll send an email to your teachers saying that you would be in the nurse's office until your sister wakes up." The Nurse replied as she left for her office.

Smirking, I brought a chair next to Isamu's bed. Gin had told me it would take about an hour or two for her to wake up. Then she would forget all about the Espadas being demons and we would be able to become friends. Then all we need to do is convince Isamu, oh so easily, that the Espadas would agree to help us defeat Aizen.

"Nothing could go wrong." I smiled as I looked at my younger sister's sleeping form.

-I won't let Aizen hurt you… that's why I will do whatever I can to make sure nothing will happen to you like what happened to our parents.- Kazumi thought to herself.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it was short.**

**Until next time! (As in tomorrow)**


	9. Cake?

**I'm so nervous for tomorrow's trip at Washington. **

**Mostly because people we telling me that people like to mug tourists, so lets hope that doesn't happen to me or anyone else.**

**And, I am bringing a notebook with me so when I have free time, I can work on Forgotten Memories Ch. 20.**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

**Previously**

_Smirking, I brought a chair next to Isamu's bed. Gin had told me it would take about an hour or two for her to wake up. Then she would forget all about the Espadas being demons and we would be able to become friends. Then all we need to do is convince Isamu, oh so easily, that the Espadas would agree to help us defeat Aizen._

"_Nothing could go wrong." I smiled as I looked at my younger sister's sleeping form._

_-I won't let Aizen hurt you… that's why I will do whatever I can to make sure nothing will happen to you like what happened to our parents.- Kazumi thought to herself._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

**Nurse's Office-After School**

Kazumi was still waiting for her sister to wake up, as she watched the minutes on the clock pass by she started wondering if this was really the best option for her sister. It had already been more than half an hour.

"Hey, you're still here?" A voice asked from across the room.

Kazumi looked up and met four familiar faces. Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, and Renji were standing in the doorway looking at Kazumi.

"Oh, hey guys." Kazumi smiled.

"So, what happened to her?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, um she fainted." Kazumi quickly stated feeling bad that she had to lie to her friends.

-But, what could I say. Oh, I kind of had Gin erase her memories. Oh, why you ask? That's because we are actually demons and my sister is the Heir to Hell's throne. We needed to erase her memoires to get her to like the Espadas so we could get their help in fighting one of the biggest wars in the world.- Kazumi thought to herself.

"Yeah, cause that would end well." Kazumi muttered.

"What would end well?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just thinking to myself." Kazumi sheepishly stated before cursing herself for almost giving away their secret.

"But, what did you mean by-" Renji started to say something but was suddenly stopped by a groaning sound.

Kazumi turned her head to see Isamu starting to get up from the bed.

"Isamu!" Kazumi shouted trying to get Renji off his subject.

Kazumi moved next to Isamu quickly and hugged her.

"Oh, hey Kazumi. What happened?" Isamu asked.

"Oh, you had fainted before, so I brought you to the Nurse's Office." Kazumi smiled.

"And we decided to come after school to see if you guys were alright." Renji stated.

"Yeah, I also brought this," Orihime held a slice of cake in her hands, "It's my favorite, I call it Red Bean Bun Cake."

-Oh gosh, do I have to eat that?- Isamu thought remembering when she had first tried Orihime's food. It was one of the worst experiences of her life.

-Why what's wrong with it?- Kazumi asked while looking at Isamu.

"Oh, um fainting kind of took it all out of me, but Kazumi would like to try some." Isamu grinned.

"Oh! I'm sorry Isamu, Kazumi you want some though?" Orihime asked sweetly.

"Um," Kazumi started as she looked at her friends behind Orihime who were making a swipe line across their necks, as if to say no," Sure, why not?"

As her other friends connected their palms to their faces, Orihime gleamed in delight and gave Kazumi a slice of her Red Bean Bun Cake and a fork. Kazumi picked the fork up and stabbed it into the Red colored cake. After examining it, Kazumi put it in her mouth. Her eyes widened after realizing why her sister and friends said and did what they did.

"So, how is it?" Orihime asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh, um, it's wonderful. The best… food I have ever tasted in my life." Kazumi weakly, yet convincingly, stated with the food still in her mouth.

-Hehe, even better then demon meat?- Isamu chuckled to Kazumi.

-Shut it, Isamu!- Kazumi snapped struggling to swallow this... food.

"So, would you like the rest of it?! I'm so happy you love it! Maybe I can make you more of my food!" Orihime continued to ramble on until she was stopped by a voice.

"Were not interrupting anything are we?" A voice from the doorway asked.

Looking up, the group of friends had spotted the Espadas. Kazumi glanced at Isamu to see any reaction from Isamu, anything that would show if she remembered if she knew they were demons.

"No, you're good." Isamu replied with a smile.

* * *

**Isamu's P.O.V**

"No, you're good." I had replied with a smile to the Espadas; although I was a little upset that they interrupted Orihime and Kazumi's food debate.

I still couldn't believe that I had fainted; I mean how stupid would that be? What if I did that when I became Queen of Hell? That would really suck.

Noticing that my name was being called, I looked up at Kazumi.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I asked if you could stand up." Kazumi replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Of course I can stand up; one measly faint can't stop me. I am the future Que-" I started but quickly stopped myself.

-Well that would have been stupid.- I thought to myself.

-Not as stupid as you fainting as the Queen of Hell.- Kazumi chuckled.

I quickly glared at her and stood up from my bed.

"See, I'm just fine," I stated as I looked at the clock just above the door, "Well, looks like I have to get back home. See you guys tomorrow."

As Kazumi and I left to go home, I heard a voice from behind me. No, not a voice, it was a thought from one of them.

-Wow, I'm quite surprised that she was able to get up so quickly. That spell should have _disabled_ her for more than a couple minutes after she woke up. Hmm, the Queen of Hell sure has a lot more power then she even knows herself.- The person had though.

Surprised with what one of my friends said, my eyes widened. Not only was I surprised to hear this from my friend, but what surprised me more was who said it; was that person really a demon or did they just know a lot about us?

-I wonder what else they know?- Isamu thought to herself as she walked with Kazumi to their house.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Now, I've got to go and sleep then, I go to Washington D.C, yay!**

**I also want to say that even though not a lot of people are reviewing, I'm happy people at least click on my story to read it. And, that goes for the other stories too.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope to see your views when I get back, bye!**

**Until next time!**

**EDIT: (6/3/15) It's about 4:45 in the morning. Just wanted to say bye. Super nervous, but I can't wait to get to the hotel so I can sleep. Bye!**


	10. The In-Pures

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

**I've been reading the story Monster and changing parts around that I didn't like or where I needed to add major things that would be in other stories. Monster Ch. 1 is where I added another person to Isamu's family, so if you want, you can go and see what I did or you'll (probably) be confused when reading other stories I'll put up in the future.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I just realized that the comment I made about D.C on the last chapter was on Behind the Mask, and the comment I made after coming back home is on Forgotten Memories Ch. 20….oopsy.

Oh well. This is all I put (so if you don't want to go back…):

**I'm backkkk!**

**I had a fun time in Washington D.C! In fact, there was some drama between my friends and the one thing I DID NOT want to happen DID happen!**

**I got lost when we were getting lunch. I forgot where we sat so I was wondering the mall with a tray of pizza and a drink in my hand wondering where everyone was.**

**But, then after walking in a circle 3 times I finally found my friends. Who told me that they saw me and didn't say anything to me thinking I was getting napkins!**

**I was annoyed, but then again it ****was ****my fault for forgetting. But, other than having to walk (all together for three days) 11+ mile and getting lost AND the drama, I had a blast!**

**And just as I promised, I uploaded the next chapter. Even though I just finished typing it at 9 something at night on Sunday. Sorry~**

So, I hope you like the story so far.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Previously**

_As Kazumi and I left to go home, I heard a voice from behind me. No, not a voice, it was a thought from one of them._

_-Wow, I'm quite surprised that she was able to get up so quickly. That spell should have disabled her for more than a couple minutes after she woke up. Hmm, the Queen of Hell sure has a lot more power then she even knows herself.- The person had though._

_Surprised with what one of my friends said, my eyes widened. Not only was I surprised to hear this from my friend, but what surprised me more was who said it; was that person really a demon or did they just know a lot about us?_

_-I wonder what else they know?- Isamu thought to herself as she walked with Kazumi to their house._

* * *

**Kazumi's P.O.V**

I'm really happy that Isamu woke up and forgot about the whole Demon Espadas thing. Now, this will make our lives much easier since we will be able to fight Aizen on even grounds.

After walking out of the school, Isamu and I took off for home. Suddenly, Isamu turned to me.

"Umm, I have to go to Urahara's place for Training." Isamu said, she wasn't looking me in the eyes thought; is she hiding something?

"Oh, ok. Want me to go too?" I asked.

"Actually, I would like if you could stay home. I mean, I don't want you sitting around doing nothing," Isamu said before adding a little coldly, "Not like you have to learn anything about your powers, mom and dad already taught you everything."

I winced after she said that. It was true; mom and dad taught me how to use a Gran Rey Cero and my Resurreccion Form a long time ago. Both can only be used by powerful demons. Both abilities were unique in both power and strength for each demon. And honestly, I think right now, I was more powerful then her in powers and experience; which was a bad thing because she needs to be on her game when we go to defeat Aizen.

Knowing that arguing would get me nowhere, I just said "alright" and left to go home. Before I did, Isamu told me to let Shira out so she would meet up with Isamu at Urahara's shop to train.

After getting home, I opened the door for Shira and she walked out. Without a second glance, I closed the door and walked into the living room. As soon as I sat down on the couch Chouwa came running in and laid on the cushion next to me. Chouwa was a white wolf with blue eyes, she is my familiar.

-I guess Isamu wants Shira to train too. Maybe Yoruichi could train Chou.… no… mom taught her already…- I sighed to myself as I lied down on the couch, Chouwa moved until I got in a comfortable position and then lied on me.

Was Isamu mad at me because mom and dad taught me how to defend myself? And my familiar?

*sigh* "Maybe I should talk to her," I said before getting up, "Yeah! I'll head over to Urahara's and talk to her real quick!"

I walked up the stairs so then I could put on something more comfortable. After I put on my normal clothes, I'll go outside and talk to my sister. I would bring Chouwa with me too.

I really need to sort out our sister issues. Especially the ones over which sibling is... was the best. Honestly, mom and dad loved Isamu because she was their first child. Then... there's the issue with Toshiaki which made Isamu even more mad at Aizen and me He was our younger brother who died in mom's stomach when Aizen had mom and dad killed.

* * *

**Isamu's P.O.V**

It took a while for me to find them, but once I did I wasn't surprised to find myself outside of any abandoned warehouse. As I walked closer to the warehouse, I could feel a barrier around the building. Putting my hands out, I hit an invisible wall, so I pushed further into the wall and was able to slip through it; quiet easily I might at.

After getting past the barrier, I was able to feel eight different signs of spiritual pressure. Of course, this would be my first time meeting these guys. Urahara told me that they could help me learn more abilities from my demon instincts that I _didn't_ know about; *cough* Gran Rey Cero *cough* Resurreccion Form *cough*…. I knew about them already, if you couldn't tell.

I stood in place, just looked at the building, a couple seconds later my familiar Shira jumped down next to me. I was a little startled but didn't show it; I didn't know if they were watching me, so I didn't want to look like a fool.

Oh! The people I am talking about were former members of the Angels, but were found to have some powers of the Demons. So, they were banished and were now referred to as The In-Pures; they were not "pure" cause they were tainted with Demon powers. But rumor has it that they changed their name to the Nephalems; mainly standing for Half-Angel and Half-Demon.

The Nephalems weren't welcome in the Angel's domain, thought, they were still able to go to Hell if they wanted to. This was because all demons are considered Brothers and Sisters, whether they have angel or even human blood in them, as long as you were part demon you were "welcomed" in Hell. But, that doesn't mean that all demons are happy with how they are part Angel, which makes sense since Urahara told me that the Nephalems liked it in the Human World because they don't have to worry about demons saying bad things about them.

I took a deep breath and pushed the doors to the warehouse open with Shira by my side. I needed to make an impression, I am the Future Queen of Hell, and I need to get to know all of my…. "subjects"…. *sigh* honestly, I don't like thinking other demons as my subjects. Of course I may say "low-level peasant" but that was only if it was a demon doing something wrong to someone they knew was weaker then them. But, I mainly came here to train how to use a Gran Rey Cero and how to use my Resurreccion Form.

I cleared my throat and began to speak.

"Hello, um… my name is Isamu. Urahara sent me here to-" Before I could continue a sword was put up against my throat.

Shira started to hiss after seeing the sword pointed so closely to my jugular.

The person with the sword was a male; he had short light-grey/silver hair and brown eyes. I cursed myself for not asking Urahara the names of every member and who was who.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Umm, I was sent here to train from you guys." I stated quickly wondering where the other seven were. Maybe they were on the other levels of the building. There was a giant whole in the ceilings that looked to go up three floors.

"By who?" He asked.

_**"****Looks like this is going to be a game like 21 questions."**_ Akujin chuckled in my mind.

"Urahara Kisuke." I said after mentally agreeing with Akujin.

"Who are you?"

"Isamu."

"Why are you here?"

-Didn't I answer three of these questions before? My name, who sent me, and why I am here?- I wondered.

"To train and become stronger." I stated firmly hoping the questions were over.

"Why do you need to become stronger?" I groaned at this question because I wasn't sure if they were "friendly" with Aizen.

"I need to defeat a powerful enemy." I came up with, hopefully he doesn't ask my enemies name.

"Why come to us?" He asked curiously.

"Because, Urahara told me you guys could help me learn powers I didn't know how to use."

"What are you?"

"Huh?"

"What are you? Human, Demon… Angel?" He asked suspiciously.

"Um, Demon." I said wondering why they asked if I was an Angel. The Angels died off years ago, but then again-

Suddenly, I found myself surrounded by six more people; I thought there were…? Looking around, I noticed all of them had their swords pointed at me. I really really REALLY hope they weren't anti-demon swords. The name of the sword says it all, so no need for an explanation.

"Bakudō #99 Part 1: Kin." One man with golden eyes and pink hair and mustache chanted.

Suddenly, spiritual fabric tied by hand behind my back and I was bounded to the floor. Shira looked panicked but stood in front of me and changed into her larger form (the one I said looked to be the size of a tiger). All of them seemed to be startled by the sudden change, but kept their swords pointed at us.

Ok, now time to take about Bakudō and Hado spells. Bakudō and Hado are enchantments used originally by Angels, but soon, Demons figured out how to use them; the enchantments were called Kido. Bakudō is a type of binding spell while Hado is the destructive spell. Both had many weaker and powerful spells; from level ones to level nineties then to forbidden spells.

Of course, Kazumi and I were taught how to use them all by Urahara. We knew how to cast every Kido spell and how to avoid or get out of one. But, before I would do that, I need to know _why_ they were doing this.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked.

"We should ask you the same thing." A young adult woman with long black hair and turquoise eyes said.

"…" Honestly I didn't know what to say. I mean, I came here for help and next thing I know I'm bounded to the floor!

But, I _did_ know that I would be a laughing stock if others found out that the heir to Hell's throne was weak. So, I did the best thing I could, I snapped the fabric off of my arms and stood up. The Nephalems were startled at first; did they really not know my full power? Or, was it because they didn't know **who** I was?

Snapping out of my thoughts, Shira and I jumped out from the middle of the circle they put us in and stood a couple yards away from them and their swords.

They watched Shira cautiously, and held their swords out towards me.

"Give up, Demon! There are seven of us, and only two of you!" A girl with blond spiky pigtails and brown eyes shouted.

-Damn it, Urahara! Why didn't you warn me these guys didn't like demons?!- I asked myself.

_**"****Don't worry, we can take them,"**_ Akujin reassured me, _**"They are just half-demon."**_

-Yeah, but they are also half-angel,- I replied, -you know what happened to dad, he was killed by a user who wielded an anti-demon sword. Kazumi and I had concluded that Aizen was also part Angel… either that or he had stolen the anti-demon sword from an angel.-

_**"****True, but you are stronger than them, and you'll be even stronger once I show you what we're capable of. And I'm positive that Amane and Akinori put up a fight when attacked."**_ Akujin reassured.

I sighed inwardly and prayed that Akujin was right…. What? Demons can pray… shut up.

"Don't even think about running!" The girl with blonde pigtails shouted.

Ok, all I had to do was throw a Gran Rey Cero into the wall to create a hole and run. I materialized my sword out and pointed it towards the group of Nephalems.

The girl took a step towards me and held her sword firmly in both hands.

"That's enough, Hiyori." A voice from on the side said; pigtails= Hiyori.

Looking over, I saw a man with short blond hair (shoulder-length) and brown eyes. He was the eighth person in the half-angel, half-demon group. The only thing Urahara told me about the people in the group was the leader was a male with blond hair.

-This must be him…- I thought to myself.

_**"****Duh, he's the only male with short blond hair. The other guy's hair is long and wavy."**_ Akujin said to me.

Ignoring her, I continued to watch all of the Nephalems. The blond haired man looked at the me, the group, me, the group, me, and then looked to the group before saying "Put your swords down."

"But, Shinji! She's one of them, she's a demon!" Hiyori shouted.

Ok, leaders name was Shinji, and the blond girl (who I don't think likes me) is named Hiyori.

Shinji looked at me for a couple seconds, than he started to walk towards me. Once he got about five feet from me, Shira walked in front of me and growled at him.

I put my hand on Shira's head, "Calm down, Shira. He's not going to hurt me."

_**"****He better not."**_ Akujin muttered in my mind.

Shira looked at me and then glanced once more at Shinji before turning back into her smaller form. She continued to snarl at Shinji while at my side before looking at the others.

"Alright, now I have a question, and I better get an answer." I said to him.

I turned to look at him and the group of angel-demons.

"Do you know who Aizen Sosuke is?"

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Please review.**

**Until next time!**


	11. Guardian Angel or Complete Stalker?

**Hello, I would have been able to get this up yesterday, but it was my sister and father's birthday. We had celebrated and some relatives came over too.**

**Plus, I've been playing this game on the xbox called Shadow of Mordor, it's really fun.**

**Anywho, I hope you like my story, stories, chapter, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously**

_I put my hand on Shira's head, "Calm down, Shira. He's not going to hurt me."_

_**"He better not."**__ Akujin muttered in my mind._

_Shira looked at me and then glanced once more at Shinji before turning back into her smaller form. She continued to snarl at Shinji while at my side before looking at the others._

_"Alright, now I have a question, and I better get an answer." I said to him._

_I turned to look at him and the group of angel-demons._

_"Do you know who Aizen Sosuke is?"_

**Normal P.O.V**

Shinji's eyes, along with the other Nephalems, widened at Isamu's question. Because no one had said anything, Isamu decided to ask again.

"Do you know who Aizen Sosuke is?"

Shinji looked at Isamu before walking over to the Nephalems. They started to discuss something that didn't quite reach Isamu's ears.

Isamu looked down to Shira who was, in turn, looking up at her Master. They continued looking at each other before turning their gaze at the group of Halfas who seemed to be done talking.

"Are you one of Aizen's pawns here to kill us?" Shinji asked.

"I'm the one who's asking the questions," Isamu snapped, "You had your turn, and now I want my question answered!"

"Do you even know who we are?! You came here; don't expect us to let you boss us around!" Hiyori snapped at me as she started to take closer steps towards me.

"Hiyori." Shinji warned.

"She's right Shinji," The girl with black hair said, "We don't even know if what she told us is true, and if she is with Aizen, then that means he knows where and who we are."

Now I was confused, why would Aizen know who they were? Originally, the Nephalems were Angels, Aizen's a Demon, so how do they know each other? And if they do know each other, why does it seem as though it would be a bad thing if Aizen knew who and where they were?

Before I could ponder anymore, Shinji turned back around and walked over to me. I sighed in relief that Hiyori wasn't following him to confront me, I don't think I'm on good standards with her; and I just met her!

"Yes, we know who Aizen is." Shinji said looking at me.

"Sosuke, right?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yes." Shinji replied.

"Now answer my question." Shinji said.

"What?! I already answered seven of your questions!" I snapped.

He sighed and then looked at me, "Last one, alright?"

"….."

"Are you one of Aizen's pawns here to kill us?" Shinji asked again.

"No." I spat without hesitating in disgust, just thinking about me being his pawn made my blood boil!

Shinji continued to look into my eyes as if to determine if I was lying or not. After a couple seconds he sighed.

"What do you need help with again?" He asked.

Smirking, I went to say the first thing that popped into my head, 'I thought that was the last question.' But, I found Akujin materialize in front of me.

_**"****We just need to borrow your underground training area."**_ She stated with her one hand over my mouth.

Shinji and the others seemed surprise to see her suddenly appear out of thin air. But, hell, this is a world where there are demons and (before with) angels. So, they all kept calm and led us to their basement's training ground.

_**"****Well, it's better when having them freak out, try purifying me with their Zanpakutos, and then us having to explain to them about me being your hollow."**_ Akujin whispered as her mind went back to our home dimension and other dimensions similar to it.

**(A/N: You can't expect me not to throw some other dimensional stuff here; after all, I mentioned them in my other stories. And yes, right now Isamu is in another dimension where she is a demon. All my stories are like different dimensions she visits, and she plays them out perfectly as if by script.)**

After entering the basement, obviously, it looked like the training ground the visoreds in the other world has. Akujin warned the group not to interrupt them as they trained. She told them that we would train in our mind because it would be faster and easier.

Sitting on a nearby rock, I crossed my legs, placed my zanpakuto down on my lap, and closed my eyes.

**Unknown's P.O.V**

I watched as the soon to be Queen took her place atop of a rock and closed her eyes. I was ordered to keep an eye on her no matter where she was; even if she was in another timeline I was to follow her.

I've dreamed of walking up to her and tell her that I am here to keep others from killing her. But, there were two problems:

1) She doesn't know who I am.

And

2) I would get into trouble for doing so.

Though I haven't been ordered to do anything else for years because of any incident, I am determined to protect her from other at all costs.

For a couple minutes, I watched as Isamu shifted in her spot. Later she seemed to relax; she must be in her inner world….opps… I mean her "mind".

About two minutes later, I heard Isamu's phone ring. Although I was far away, I quickly ran to where she was before she went out of her mind. I pulled her phone out and saw it was her…our(?) sister, Kazumi. She sent:

**Kazumi: Where are you? I thought you went to Urahara's shop.**

I sent her a message:

_Isamu: Sorry, I went out for a bit._

**Kazumi: When will you be back?**

I looked to Isamu who was still concentrating. Thinking for a couple seconds I calculated that she would be done in about an hour and a half.

_Isamu: I'll be home in about two hours._

**Kazumi: Alright, just be careful.**

_Isamu: I will bye._

**Kazumi: Bye.**

Quickly, without being noticed, I delete the messages and the voicemail sent by Kazumi. All I needed to do was make sure Isamu got home in about two hours and didn't get home too late or too early.

**One Hour Later: Isamu's P.O.V**

Training to get my Gran Rey Cero ability was as easy as learning how to use sonido. And learning how to use my Resurreccion Form was like learning how to use it in my home dimension. So, I knew how to do both, and I was quite happy with how Akujin taught me. Though the environment wasn't in Sagamihara Town, it was in a space like area with rocky platforms; which I personally think looked best for a demon.

After jumping off of my rock, I stretched my legs out. I felt as stiff as a board. I then ran up the stairs to talk to the Nephalems, they were talking amongst themselves in the main room. Upon entering, Shinji walked towards me.

"The question about Aizen got me thinking, are you by any chance related to Akinori Eri?"

"…took you long enough," I smiled, "I thought you would never realize I was Isamu Eri."

Shinji looked shocked at that information. And so did the others givin the fact they were listening in on our conversation.

Thinking that they were going to raise their swords at me again, I tightened my grip on my sword. Instead, I was shocked to see them all bow to me (not on their knees, it was just a short bend at their waist).

"We are sorry. We didn't realize that you were a part of the Royal Family." Shinji stated.

"But my question is 'What happened to the King and Queen?'" The girl with black hair (also known in the other worlds as Lisa) wondered.

"…Well…" I started to tell them all about that faithful day when Kazumi and I had gotten back home. How we found our parents dead along with my unborn brother; did I forget to mention that…. Oh well.

I then explained to them about why I needed to become stronger and how if we were to enter Hueco Mundo, we would be killed. That's also why I have not reclaimed the throne.

They all looked at me with remorse and pity at my story. After my story, Shinji properly introduced me to all the Nephalems; though I knew them all from our other encounters in past dimensions.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Well, we have to go. My sister is probably worried sick." Isamu stated as she looked down to Shira who was looking up towards a window ever so curiously, as though someone was there; but Isamu did not notice.

As she continued walking with Shira out of the warehouse, she used sonido with her to get back home quickly. But what she did not notice was the figure standing on top of the warehouse watching her as she left the area.

* * *

**Who was the Unknown figure and who sent them to watch over Isamu? Who is this mysterious figure standing in the shadows? Are they the same person, or are they two different people with similar, or maybe, different goals involving Isamu?**

* * *

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Until next time!**


	12. A Royal Visit

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed….will enjoy this chapter, and do enjoy this story.**

**Please review, I want to know what you think of my story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously**

_"Well, we have to go. My sister is probably worried sick." Isamu stated as she looked down to Shira who was looking up towards a window ever so curiously, as though someone was there; but Isamu did not notice._

_As she continued walking with Shira out of the warehouse, she used sonido with her to get back home quickly. But what she did not notice was the figure standing on top of the warehouse watching her as she left the area._

* * *

**Half an Hour Ago- Kazumi's P.O.V**

After leaving the house, Chouwa and I headed over to Urahara's shop to talk to Isamu. We decided to just walk, it's not like I was in a rush or that Urahara's shop was far; it was just across the park. I like just walking in the Human World and… taking in the scenery.

The sun was hidden behind the clouds in the sky. Not a lot of snow was on the ground but the forecast said that there was a 100% chance of three inches of snow fall tonight.

"Maybe we can do something outside tomorrow." I said aloud as I walked into the park; tomorrow was Friday so we would be able to go out and have some fun.

"Huh, well what do you say, Chouwa?" I asked my familiar who looked at me and waged it's tail.

"I'll take that as a yes." I smiled.

As we continued through the park (the paths were covered in slush because of the salt keeping the snow away) I felt very familiar spiritual pressure. Thought I knew the power from somewhere, I couldn't quite make out what or who it belonged to so, I made a quick detour.

Putting a little kick in my step, I ran to the source of the power. But, as soon as I got to my destination my stomach dropped and I felt petrified.

"I-it can't be…" I said with widened eyes not believing what I was staring at.

I looked over to Chouwa whose fangs were snarled out; he was on defensive mode ready to attack the first thing that got any close to its master.

I could believe it, though I knew for a fact that they were there, I still couldn't…. no… I didn't want to believe it.

Aizen himself was outside of Hell's Domain. He was here along with some other Espadas, the ones who didn't betray him, were in the Human World.

The Espadas were Yammy Llargo (Espada 10), Baraggan Louisenbairn (Espada 2), Zommari Rureaux (Espada 7), Stark Coyote (Espada 1), and Szayelaporro Granz (Espada 8). For some odd reason, I noticed he wasn't accompanied by Tosen Kaname, Tosen is Aizen's right hand man; I forgot to mention, Gin wasn't an Espada, he was Aizen's former right hand man.

Suddenly, a portal appeared, one that leads to and from Hell. Another demon named Rudbornn Chelute walked through. He was the leader of The Exequias; they were the Royal Family's main Guards. Only under dire circumstances, The Exequias would help the Espadas when in a War. Other than that, they follow wherever the Hell's Ruler goes in order to protect them; heh, so much for their protection, Mom and Dad are already dead.

Then there were other demons that were either related to the Espadas, or used to be one, they were not there either; probably left in Hueco Mundo. They included Lilinette Gingerbuck (Stark's sister), Luppi Antenor, Loly Aivirrne, Menoly Mallia, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, and Cirucci Sanderwicci.

Another was Wonderweiss Mergera; he was created in a lab, like me. He was created a while after me, so he's like my little test tube brother.

My sister and I only know them through Amane and Akinori. In fact, Amane Mitsuho was very close friends with Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio; though she only called him Dordoni.

Turning around, I clocked my spiritual pressure hoping they didn't sense me. I grabbed Chouwa and used sonido to appear at Urahara's shop. Out of breath and still a little scared I ran up to Urahara who, gladly, was drinking tea with Yoruichi.

"U-urahar!" I shouted, "I saw-"

"Now Kazumi-san, don't you think it's rude to barge in here and then suddenly start shouting?" Urahara said, he was making a joke over the fact that I can be loud, but this was not the time to make jokes.

"Urahara! I saw Aizen; he was with the remaining Espadas and The Exequias! They're here, in the Human Realm!" I shouted.

Urahara and Yoruichi both stopped drinking their tea in shock. Instead of waiting for them to answer, I continued talking.

"I saw him in the park when I was walking over." I said suddenly remembering why I came here.

"Where's Isamu!?" I shouted, "Is she in the basement?"

Urahara just looked at me; he had already collected himself from the sudden news of Aizen being here.

"Isamu isn't here." He said calmly.

"WHAT!?" I shouted in shock and then terror as I remembered what Aizen did to our parents.

"Then we have to find her!" I went to run out of the shop, but Yoruichi used sonido and appeared in front of the door to stop me.

"What he means is she is training somewhere else." Yoruichi stated.

"Eri-sama is with a group of old friends of mine, they are helping her train." Urahara stated from behind me.

"Alright then, but next time you want her to train somewhere else," I said turning to him, "You have to tell me."

I stayed after that to calm my nerves and drink some tea. After doing so, I used sonido to get back home to cook dinner; it was already six, and we have dinner around this time.

I then picked up my phone and called Isamu, but I then shook my head not wanting to interrupt her training and instead hung up and sent a message.

**Where are you? I thought you went to Urahara's shop.**

I didn't think her training would take too long. I sent Urahara's shop because I didn't know who or where Urahara sent Isamu to.

Isamu: _Sorry, I went out for a bit._

I looked to the clock hanging above our sink and sent another text.

**When will you be back?**

Her reply took a couple seconds till she responded. At first I thought something was wrong and went to go out, but stopped when my red phone buzzed.

Isamu: _I'll be home in about two hours._

**Alright, just be careful.**

I then mentally smacked myself for telling her to be careful. I didn't want her to know about Aizen coming here, before I left Urahara's shop, I told him and Yoruichi not to tell Isamu about Aizen.

Isamu: _I will bye._

**Bye.**

I sighed in relief that she wasn't going to ask 'why?'.

Putting my phone on the counter, I went to make dinner. Just as I was about to pull a pot out, I heard my phone buzz. Looking over I saw it was a message from an unknown number:

_A small invasion of low-level demons will start tomorrow, be careful._

* * *

**Well that's it. Hope you liked it.**

**Please review it will make my day.**

**Until next time!**


	13. The Plan

**Is it sad that a lot of the chapters I've done, I've either done them the night before or day they are due? Yeah, I know. At least I don't do it for all of them :) ****.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously**

_Putting my phone on the counter, I went to make dinner. Just as I was about to pull a pot out, I heard my phone buzz. Looking over I saw it was a message from an unknown number:_

A small invasion of low-level demons will start tomorrow, be careful.

* * *

**Isamu's P.O.V**

After leaving the warehouse, Shira and I headed back to home. As we used sonido we immediately stopped after reaching the park. There was a faint aura of spiritual pressure in the area so Shira and I decided to investigate the area that the source of spiritual energy was coming from.

As we headed toward the area, I felt someone grab me from behind. I went to struggle but the grip on me was strong and firm; I couldn't get out. I then went to charge a cero.

"Calm down, Eri-sama." I heard a very familiar voice coming from the person who currently had me in their grasp.

As soon as I heard his voice, I stopped struggling and dispelled my cero. He then let go of me and I turned to face him.

"You scared the crap out of me! What were you thinking?!" I snapped at him, "I could have killed you, Dordoni!"

"And you don't have to call me Eri-sama." I added quickly calming down a bit.

"My apologies… Niña." Dordoni replied, Niña was better than all the other royal names he could have said.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Hueco Mundo?" I asked.

"Yes, but there was something I needed to talk to you about, Niña." Dordoni replied.

"What is it?" I wondered.

"It is Aizen. He has found out that you have been hiding here in this area of Karakura Town. He even knows that you go to Karakura High with your sister Kazumi-sama." He stated.

"He had just come here from Hell's Domain himself in order to find you. But, he had to leave after The Exequias showed up telling him it was too dangerous here, givin that fact that the In-Pures were located here as well." Dordoni continued.

My eyes widened, Aizen was here in Karakura Town. That must have been why I thought the spiritual pressure in the park was familiar and faint, because it was Aizens' and he already left.

"And there is something else," Dordoni said, "A small invasion of low-level demons will start tomorrow, be careful."

My eyes widened, was Aizen already making his first, move to kill us… I should really say me; he doesn't want my sister dead unless she were to get in his way.

But, tomorrow night… that's when I usually do my patrolling of the town. Yoruichi patrols that town Monday through Thursday at night. Then I do it Friday through Sunday because I have three days to finish my homework for school so I have time. Course, Kazumi doesn't know anything about this cause I know exactly what she'd say:

_No, I do not approve this! I forbid you from going out anymore, do you know how much trouble you could get into if Aizen were to catch you?!_

Sometimes she can be such a mother hen. The reason why I go out on patrol is because 1) I don't want humans getting attacked by demons, and 2) It's great for training.

"Thank you, Dordoni-kun. I'll make sure to be careful." I told him.

"I had also told your sister about the invasion." He stated.

"I appreciate that." I said.

With that, he opened a Garganta that led to Hell's Domain and left. His full name was Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio and he was a former Espada; Number Three. Amane and Dordoni were close friends. In fact, in my home dimension (where I originally came from) he had helped her escape from Hueco Mundo in order to be with Akinori. That's why he was demoted from Espada in my Home Dimension.

I then used sonido with Shira to get home quickly. After walking inside, Shira jumped on the couch and lied on a pillow located next to Chouwa.

"I'm back." I said as I walked to the kitchen.

….

I walked into the kitchen to see dinner on the table and no Kazumi. My heart dropped a little. Did Aizen get her?

I then spotted a note on the kitchen table next to my dinner plate and sighed in relief.

**_Hey, I just needed to run out to get some errands done. I may come home late, sorry in advance._**

**_I already ate, so you don't need to wait for me._**

**_~Kazumi_**

Then sat down at the table and ate the dinner Kazumi made for me. After finishing dinner, I headed up to my room. Chouwa and Shira were both asleep on the couch so I just let them be.

As I lied on my bed, I remembered the conversation Dordoni and I had at the park; the one about there being an invasion of demons from Hell starting tomorrow night.

"Guess tomorrow will be a long day of patrolling." I sighed wondering if I should ask Yoruichi for help.

**_"You don't need help, you got new abilities. So, you it may not be as bad as you may think."_** Akujin pointed out.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I replied as I turned to my side to look out the window.

I just hope that tomorrow I'll be able to protect any human out after dark.

* * *

**Kazumi's P.O.V**

"So, that's our plan, alright." I said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow we'll go out and fight back the invasion," I said, "Then, on Saturday we'll end this once and for all."

Saturday, the Espadas and I are going to invade Hueco Mundo and kill Aizen. But first, we had to make sure Isamu doesn't try and stop us from leaving without her. Yes, that was my plan, to leave for Hueco Mundo and kill Aizen myself.

I would have Kaien help me shape shift, he was a demon of trickery, illusions, and shape shifting. I would shape shift to look like Isamu so Aizen would fight me and not ignore me; after all, he was after Isamu and not Kazumi… not me.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Until next time!**


	14. For Her Sake

**8/20/15 **

**I don't understand how someone reads Ch. 13 but complete and totally skips reading Ch. 12….Aren't you confused at all….?**

**Oh well, I'm just happy that your reading, thank you~~ **

**(But I do hope you understand the story, or go back so you're not entirely confused)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously**

_Saturday, the Espadas and I are going to invade Hueco Mundo and kill Aizen. But first, we had to make sure Isamu doesn't try and stop us from leaving without her. Yes, that was my plan, to leave for Hueco Mundo and kill Aizen myself._

_I would have Kaien help me shape shift, he was a demon of trickery, illusions, and shape shifting. I would shape shift to look like Isamu so Aizen would fight me and not ignore me; after all, he was after Isamu and not Kazumi… not me._

* * *

**School Friday Morning- Isamu's P.O.V**

Again, I had walked with the Espadas into the school. The girls and boys made an aisle for us to walk through at the same time, as if on cue.

-I wonder if this will happen when I'm Queen.- I thought to myself.

_**"****Definitely, except The Espadas won't be with you," **_Akujin commented,_** "You would probably be accompanied by The Exequias."**_

"Yeah." I mumbled in agreement looking at my friends who were behind everyone in the aisle.

-Something feels different….- I thought to myself as I looked at the other Espadas. Once we walked into the building I could tell that they were glancing at me. What's going on?

_**"****Of course you don't know. Not like it's your fault."**_ Akujin suddenly said.

"What?" I asked below a whisper.

_**"Nothing."**_ Akujin mentally shrugged.

"Do you know something I don't?" I asked.

Akujin didn't answer my question directly, but she did say _**"I'll show you later what has been taken away from you by your new friends."**_

I went to pester her again about what she meant, but the bell rang for class and the other students started swarming the halls like…insects…. It's the only simile I can think of that fits the situation, it's not that I hate them… humans are kind and-

Someone pushed into me saying, "Stop standing in the middle of the hallway," then muttered, "stupid bitch."

Ok, some of them were kind and nice. While others should be through into the depths of Hell; and believe me, the depths of hell were horrible for lost souls… but fun to play in when you are a strong demon.

_**"****Don't worry, we can do that to her another time."**_ Akujin joked.

"Yeah I can- Hey, don't change the topic! You still need to tell me what you meant by-" I went to say but stopped at the sound of the bell.

Grumbling, I headed for class with the rest of the students telling Akujin that this conversation as not over; who in turn said _**'yes it was'**_.

I sighed and walked into my classroom.

Up until lunch, I noticed that the Espadas and Kazumi were watching me. I wasn't sure why though, I could understand why Kazumi would, given that there was going to be an invasion of demons tonight (did she know that I knew there was to be an invasion?). But, I was curious as to why the Espadas were keeping an eye on me.

Then during the first half of lunch, I sat with my friends and Kazumi. Again, I felt like I was being watched by the Espadas and Kazumi. The second half of lunch, I sat with the Espadas. I didn't ask them about the whole watching me thing because I wasn't too sure about it. _Maybe I was being paranoid since hearing that Aizen was here in Karakura Town before._

For a split second I swear on my brother's grave, I saw Ulquiorra's eyes widen slightly…maybe I am being paranoid, I mean Ulquiorra doesn't show any kind of emotion. Besides, why would his eyes widen,what if he read my mind….hah, I am defiantly being paranoid.

For the rest of the school day, I acted normal and ignored my paranoia. A couple times, I asked Akujin about what she had meant this morning, but she said that she'll tell me later.

* * *

**After School- Kazumi's P.O.V**

Once school ended I told Isamu that I would see her at home and that I needed to do something. The something I needed to do was to talk with the Espadas about tonight's demon invasion, but of course I didn't tell her the last part.

After walking out of the school, I headed for the back of the school to the gym area. I then saw the Espadas standing near the gym equipment shed towards the back gate of the school.

Looking around quickly, I made sure no one was looking and then used sonido to appear near my fellow demons.

"Alright, so I have a couple things to-" I started but was stopped by Ulquiorra.

"First, you need to tell us about Aizen." Ulquiorra stated.

"?"

"I heard your sister saying something about Aizen appearing in Karakura Town before."

"Yeah, it happened yesterday, a couple hours before I got the mysterious message about the invasion."

"I see. So, I guess that means he is making the first move to get to your sister." Harribel said.

"My, my what are we going to do?" Gin wondered.

"We are going to go out tonight and fight back the demons. Then, we will invade hell ourselves without telling Isamu," I said, "I don't want her getting killed."

"But didn't you tell us that Aizen was to be defeated by the two of you?" Kaien asked.

"Yeah, but that was what Urahara told me. It doesn't mean that that is how it has to be done. Besides, the least I can do for her is to defeat Aizen and bring her back as the rightful heir to Hell's Domain."

"And if that doesn't happen?" Grimmjow asked.

"….Then I'll die… and I hope that once I die, you'll be able to retreat back to the Human World and protect Isamu from Aizen till the time is right for her to defeat him." I answered.

**"BULLSHIT!"** Grimmjow snapped and I suddenly found myself in the air with him grabbing the front of my shirt.

I was so shocked I didn't know what to say.

"Your parents and brother are dead! The only family she has left is you! And you're just going to up and abandon her like that, because _it's the least you can do_!" Grimmjow growled.

Nel grabbed the hand Grimmjow had on my shirt and he put me down. Next thing I knew, my face was towards the right and my cheek was stinging. I put my hand to my cheek and looked at Nel in shock.

"You need to think straight, Kazumi. You can't leave your sister by trying to defeat Aizen by yourself," Nel said lowering her right hand, "Isamu needs you, I don't think she can handle another family loss."

"I've made up my mind," I said looking to her and Grimmjow, "Besides, she has Urahara and Yoruichi, and then there was this other girl named Emiko she is close with. I don't want her dead, she is not coming with us and that is final!"

I shouted the last part raising my spiritual pressure to show them that I was not joking and that my decision was not going to be changed. The others were silent, Grimmjow looked annoyed and Nel looked upset. I sighed and decided to speak up.

"…. I'll be fine. I promise you guys and Isamu that I will not die, alright?" I asked.

Nel looked at me and smiled; she then hugged me and said that I better keep that promise for Isamu's sake. I looked to Grimmjow who mumbled something that I think was 'You better keep that promise.'

"Then it's settled," I said, "Tonight we fight, and then invade Hell on Sunday." I said.

The reason I changed it to Sunday was because on Saturday I wanted to spend time with Isamu. Just in case I broke my promise.

* * *

**Yay! I did it!**

**Hope you liked my chapter...(it took a while to upload...sorry to the people who noticed and were annoyed...)**

**Until next time!**


	15. Invasion Pt 1

**Hello! Hope you like my story and chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously**

_"…. I'll be fine. I promise you guys and Isamu that I will not die, alright?" I asked._

_Nel looked at me and smiled; she then hugged me and said that I better keep that promise for Isamu's sake. I looked to Grimmjow who mumbled something that I think was 'You better keep that promise.'_

_"Then it's settled," I said, "Tonight we fight, and then invade Hell on Sunday." I said._

_The reason I changed it to Sunday was because on Saturday I wanted to spend time with Isamu. Just in case I broke my promise._

* * *

**Home- Isamu's P.O.V**

"So," I asked Akujin as I sat down at my desk next to my bed, "Are you going to tell me what I lost _because of my friends_?"

As I said that, I looked to Shira who was sleeping soundly on a pillow located on my bed. My bed had a light blue cover and blue striped pillows….I like the color blue….

Akujin sighed, _**"Do your homework first."**_

I slammed my hands down on the desk causing Shira to wake up and roll off her pillow.

"You've been avoiding this topic all day! Why can't you just tell me what I lost already?!" I shouted irritably.

Akujin then materialized out of my mind and sat on my bed next to the pillow Shira was on. She had a menacing look on her face and her eyes were glowing a darker shade of red.

_**"****I will tell you when the time is right," **_She said,_** "And the time will be soon!"**_

She didn't look too happy, so I left it at that and continued to work on my homework. But I was still curious as to what she meant by something was taken from me…..

I then heard Akujin sigh and next thing I knew I was in my mind. My mind looked as though I was in outer space and there were rock platform floating in the air.

* * *

**Mindscape- Akujin's P.O.V**

Damn, she was so persistent! Even though she dropped the discussion her thoughts were like an open book, but that's just because I can hear all of her thoughts.

I didn't want to give her her memories about what happened because of her sister. Although I am in Isamu's mind most of the time, it doesn't mean I won't keep an eye on Kazumi. She has been acting strange and the stunt she pulled with Gin and Isamu's memories made me continue to watch her even more.

Today, while Isamu was walking home I followed Kazumi back to the school. She had met up with the Espadas to talk about Aizen, and how he showed up. They also explained how they would invade Hueco Mundo on Sunday without Isamu.

"Hello? Why are we here?" Isamu asked me making me stop my thoughts.

_**"****You need to stop worrying about what I said, so," **_I stated pulling out our sword,_** "Let's spar, maybe that will take your mind off things."**_

Isamu sighed but pulled out her own sword.

I knew she would give in, she loves fighting. It helps her relieve stress. I ran forward and we clashed our blades together.

* * *

**A Couple Minutes Later- Kazumi's P.O.V**

After getting home, I didn't see Isamu downstairs so I checked in her room. There, I found her slumped over her desk. If it wasn't for the fact that her chest was moving or for her spiritual pressure, I would have thought she was dead.

I smiled and carefully lied Isamu down on her bed next to Shira who was on one of her blue pillows. Leaving the room, I turned off her lights and closed her door.

After walking back into our kitchen, I glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 6:45 PM. I wasn't sure when the invasion was to start but I told the Espadas to meet met me at the school at 7 PM. I might as well head there now; lately Isamu hasn't been wanting dinner, so I doubt she would care if I didn't make dinner today. And if she was hungry there were always leftovers in the fridge.

I walked into the living room and woke Chouwa up from her nap. With a small yawn Chouwa jumped down from the couch.

I walked out of the door with Chouwa and was hit by a great amount of different spiritual pressures'; all of them belong to many different low level demons. I growled a little, and then I turned to Chouwa.

"Guard the house and a couple streets around it and make sure that none of the demons try anything on Isamu." I commanded to her. She gave a simple nod and went off to protect this area around our house.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Before Kazumi left the house, Isamu quietly came downstairs and saw her leave. Isamu was curious as to why she was going out before remembering about the invasion.

-But, why would she leave without me?- Isamu wondered.

-Wait, did she even know that I knew of the invasion. Even if she did she would have told me and we would have gone out together…- Isamu started thinking of all the possibilities as to why her sister didn't want to fight off the invasion together.

Giving up on her thoughts she knew that Kazumi was the only one who really knew that answer. Isamu materialized her red, black, and white mask and black cloak and got ready to go out. She made sure that the cloak and mask covered her hair and face. The last thing she needed was to find out Aizen was out tonight and end up killing her on the spot.

Finally she contained her spiritual pressure so no one would know who she was. Not even Kazumi would recognize her; the only way she could was by looking at her sword.

Isamu then opened the door and left the house. Upon opening the door, she felt a bunch of different spiritual pressures, one of them was Kazumi's spiritual pressure. But before Isamu could leave to fight some demons, she felt seven more spiritual pressures; stronger and different from the others.

"Alright," Isamu grinned gripping her sword, "Looks like where going to have some fun tonight."

* * *

**Alrighty then! That was Chapter 15! Yay! Finally….I got orientations tomorrow and then go to school Tuesday *sigh*.**

**I am so worried about going to High School. But I am happy to see my friends again.**

**Hope you like the chapter! I may be able to get the next one in on the Labor Day weekend, 99% sure it'll be up around then (9/5/15 – 9/8/15).**

**Now that school is back it may take me even longer to type the chapters. Really it depends on me being able to quickly finish school work, but I'll try my best.**

**Until Next Time!**


	16. Invasion Pt 2

**9/2/15- First day of High school was great! Except first period. My homeroom said 251, but it was actually 215. At least no one was in class 251 (the door was shut and the room was dark) or else I would have been very embarrassed. My homeroom teacher wasn't mad at me though cause it was the first day, he is really nice.**

**9/6/15- All my teachers are nice and I like all my classes….but Journalism is kind of difficult to like. I mean, obviously I like writing so when I get older I want to become a write. But I need to build my way to the top so I will start as a Journalist/Newspaper person. So I will stay in Journalism, our first assignment is to interview new teachers in the school. As time goes by I'll get used to doing this so, yay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously**

_Finally she contained her spiritual pressure so no one would know who she was. Not even Kazumi would recognize her; the only way she could was by looking at her sword._

_Isamu then opened the door and left the house. Upon opening the door, she felt a bunch of different spiritual pressures, one of them was Kazumi's spiritual pressure. But before Isamu could leave to fight some demons, she felt seven more spiritual pressures; stronger and different from the others._

_"Alright," Isamu grinned and gripped her sword, "Looks like where going to have some fun tonight."_

* * *

**Isamu's P.O.V**

I made sure to leave Shira at home in case someone was to try and attach the house. She's like a guard dog…cat…umm…

Anyway, it was already 7:13 and I had sent about 15 demons back to Hell. Just like Dordoni said, they were all lower level devils. It was weird that Aizen would send low level demons instead of higher ones. But what really peaked my interest was the fact that there were several other stronger spiritual pressures; besides Kazumi. Now Urahara and Yoruichi just appeared in an area closer to the park, I guess they caught wind of the invasion from all the spiritual pressures.

_**"****Or Kazumi told them."**_ Akujin said.

"Yeah, maybe." I said as I swung my blade down on a male demon that jumped at me from my right.

Just as the demon was engulfed into a red light, I felt the several stronger demons (or something) come closer to where I was.

"Oh joy, I wonder if there here to fight off the other demons or to capture or kill me?" I muttered sending another demon to Hell with my sword.

"…" Oddly, Akujin was quiet like she was contemplating on whom they belong to….

I went to ask Akujin what was on her mind but gasped at the sight of a red cero smashing into me. My body was then slammed into a wall of an apartment.

"Ow, damn that hurt." I winced as I got up and out of the wall. I looked up only to see a bala heading for me, so I used sonido and stood in the air.

I could feel that all seven spiritual pressures were with me. Given the fact that I just got thrown into a wall and had to dodge a bala, I am going to say it is safe to say that they are my enemies.

"Well this one is different from the others. It has a mask and cloak on." A very familiar female's voice stated.

"Nel!?" I quietly shouted under my breath so they couldn't hear me.

Then all seven figures appeared in my eye sight, it was the Espadas from school.

-What the hell?!- I snapped in my mind.

_**"****Guess I don't need to tell you about-"**_ Akujin was telling me but I was caught off when Grimmjow punched me and I slammed back into another building. It's a good thing the buildings are sturdy and don't crumble when a person is slammed into it.

Sitting up after falling to the ground I felt a little cold air hit a part of my face. I lifted my hand to the area where I felt the cold air and found out that my mask was cracked.

-He can't be human. No human should be able to break my mask.- I thought to myself.

"So this is what you meant. That the Espadas were actually demons?" I asked Akujin quietly.

_**"Yeah, but there was another thing."**_

I was still shaken at the thought of the people I've been hanging out with being demons. Could it be that they were Aizen's….top 10….army…

-Akujin you better tell me now what's going on.-

_**"I'll tell you that after all this is over."**_ Akujin replied.

I groaned but knew that this wasn't the time or place for a conversation. Maybe I should just take my mask and cloak off so I can show them how I-

"It doesn't matter if the demon has a mask and cloak, we just need to send them all back to Hell." Nnoitra stated with a grin.

I stopped my thoughts at that and just decided that running and hiding would be fine. I'd rather not hurt them….

-Plus I don't want to get stabbed by any of their swords.- I thought glancing directly at Nnoitra's sword.

I guess Nnoitra saw me looking at his sword cause his smirk widened (if that was possible) and he charged at me. He swung his sword down but I jumped backwards.

His smirk faded; did he think this was going to be an easy fight? Well my spiritual pressure is contained so they don't know that I am stronger than the other low level demons. Then I remembered about the other demons.

**"Shouldn't you guys go and send the other weaker demons back to hell?"** I asked aloud. The mask has another feature on it that allows me to have a more watery demon voice; I can use my normal voice or demon voice. I was glad it had this feature or else they would know who I was.

"We have a couple friends of ours taking care of them." Harribel answered.

-They must mean Kazumi, Urahara, and Yoruichi.- I thought.

**"So, why do you need seven people to take me down?"** I asked.

"Because unlike the other demons, you're hiding your spiritual pressure," Kaien said, "But, Stark was able to feel your real spiritual pressure. And you're a lot stronger than the others."

-Damn, does that mean Stark knows who I am?- I wondered.

_**"****No, he can just tell that your spiritual pressure is higher than the others. He can't tell who you are exactly," **_Akujin informed me,_** "And FYI, keep your thoughts down. Ulquiorra is a demon capable of telekinesis, telepathy, and other things that involve the mind. Meaning he can read your thoughts."**_

-That would explain why he looked at me funny in the...- I stopped myself just before I could give away who I was.

_**"****Idiot."**_ Akujin rolled her eyes.

**"Well, I have to get going so…bye."** I said before quickly using sonido to head home. I then had Akujin put up a loud noise to affect Stark's ability to feel my spiritual pressure; his type of demon was a wolf so we just used a high screeching noise to throw him off track.

Most of the spiritual pressures in the area that belong to the demons were gone. My patrolling was done and now I would head home.

With my mask and cloak still on, I got about one block close to the house before being slammed into the street.

I stood up in the crater and groaned, **"How did the Espadas find me so quickly?"**

A cero was then thrown at me; I didn't have enough time to move so it hit me head on. The crater was even bigger than before, and the pain was even higher than before.

Hearing another cero being charged, I threw a bala at my attacker. The cero and bala exploded on impacted and dust filled the area. Quickly I stood up with my sword in my hand. Once the dust cleared I lowered my sword.

**"Kazumi."** I whispered.

"Get away from the house!" Kazumi shouted, alongside of her was Chouwa.

**"Wait!"** I shouted but stopped after the Espadas, Urahara, and Yoruichi appeared.

Crap. This wasn't good. I felt for spiritual pressure in the area and found that it was only us. They already got rid of the demons, now they were going to attack me. Though Kazumi and I are equal in power, she has a huge advantage with the Espadas, Urahara, and Yoruichi.

Next thing I knew, the Espadas and Kazumi charged up ceros (even Stark who seemed to be better than he was before when we escaped), Urahara was using his sword (Benihime), and Yoruichi had on some weird armor on her hands and legs (like the ones she used when she, Urahara, and Isshin were fighting Aizen).

"Die Demon!" Kazumi shouted and I soon found myself the target of all my so called friends and family.

* * *

**Yay! Done...yeah I knew it took all of Labor Day weekend...at least I got it done :D**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! (you don't need to sign in...not sure if that matters...)**

**Until Next Time!**


	17. Broken Promise

**Sorry for *flinches at glares* ...the...wait...**

**I got writer's block... kind of... actually I got this sickness called "I-keep-forgetting-to-write-the-next-damn-chapter!"  
**

**Hope you like this chapter (next one may take long...hopefully it wont)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously**

_Hearing another cero being charged, I threw a bala at my attacker. The cero and bala exploded on impacted and dust filled the area. Quickly I stood up with my sword in my hand. Once the dust cleared I lowered my sword._

_"Kazumi." I whispered._

_"Get away from the house!" Kazumi shouted, alongside of her was Chouwa._

_"Wait!" I shouted but stopped after the Espadas, Urahara, and Yoruichi appeared._

_Crap. This wasn't good. I felt for spiritual pressure in the area and found that it was only us. They already got rid of the demons, now they were going to attack me. Though Kazumi and I are equal in power, she has a huge advantage with the Espadas, Urahara, and Yoruichi._

_Next thing I knew, the Espadas and Kazumi charged up ceros (even Stark who seemed to be better than he was before when we escaped), Urahara was using his sword (Benihime), and Yoruichi had on some weird armor on her hands and legs (like the ones she used when she, Urahara, and Isshin were fighting Aizen)._

_"Die Demon!" Kazumi shouted and I soon found myself the target of all my so called friends and family._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Yoruichi used sonido and with her armored fist, punched Isamu down into the street causing a giant crater to form in the spot she was in. Before Yoruichi could hit her again, Isamu used her spiritual pressure and focused it on her armor causing it to break into pieces.

-Sorry about your new armor Urahara-san.- Isamu thought to herself.

"Yoruichi get out of there!" Urahara warned as he raised Benihime.

"Shibari Benihime!" Urahara slashed his sword down and Isamu was suddenly wrapped in a blood red and black net. Before she could break out, Urahara stabbed his sword into a small part of the net.

"Hiasobi, Benihime. Juzu Tsunagi!" Then orbs of fire started to cover the outside of the blood red and black net.

Instantly, Isamu knew what they were going to do. Before she knew it, all the demons including her sister released their ceros and the fiery explosion from Urahara's sword. With no time to move or use sonido, Isamu took the attacks head on. The cero beams mixed with the fire burned her skin and she could feel the heat on her skin.

Once the attacks died down, Isamu's mask was only covering her eyes and a small portion of her left cheek. The stinging pain on her skin was starting to die away thanks to her hierro. But she felt like her energy was gone.

_**"****Come on, you need to be stronger!" **_Akujin shouted in Isamu's mind,_** "You can't be like this when you fight Aizen!"**_

**"Can't… too tired."** Isamu breathed out.

Isamu's hands were already shaking and her sword was threatening to dematerialize. Suddenly, her sword did just that.

Breathing in and out, Isamu tried her best to keep her eyes open and her sense alert, but she couldn't. The Espadas, Kazumi, Urahara, and Yoruichi all together had already tired her out.

Using sonido, Kazumi appeared in front of Isamu and slammed a bala into her stomach causing Isamu to fly backwards and crash into the street. At this point, Isamu was unconscious and her mask was broken. Her eyes turned back to normal, and so did her voice and spiritual pressure.

Kazumi and the rest of them had widened their eyes after feeling Isamu's built up spiritual pressure wash over them; because it was strong, and they finally knew _who_ they were fighting.

Using sonido all of them surrounded the crater and saw their unconscious sister, queen, and friend. Kazumi then slid down into the crater and sighed in relief to see that her sister was still breathing.

She then picked up her sister and without a word used sonido to get into her house leaving a still shocked group of Espadas, Urahara, and Yoruichi behind.

Upon entering the house, Shira was found alert on the couch and Chouwa had come into the house along with her master. While Kazumi put Isamu on the couch Urahara and the others walked into the house.

"Is she alright?" Harribel asked.

"…yeah. She's just…." Kazumi just stopped as she sat down next to her sister. She felt like an ass for hurting her sister after promising to keep her safe. She feels like she lied to herself, her mom, but mostly to Isamu's dad.

Nel put her hand on Kazumi's shoulder, "It's not your fault. We all didn't know it was her."

Kazumi still stayed silent watching as she watched her sister's chest went up and down; she just wanted to make sure that her sister was alive.

The others watched Kazumi and Isamu silently not sure on what to do or say.

….

….

….

..

"Well then, let's all get some rest; it'll be like a sleepover!" Urahara smiled as he lifted his fan up to his face.

"How can you say that calmly!?" Kazumi shouted, "Isamu is UNCONSCIOUS! WE ATTACKED HER!"

"…." No one said anything so that Kazumi could get out all she needed to get out.

"…we could have killed her….I could have killed her…" Kazumi stated above a whisper.

"…Kazumi," Yoruichi said placing a hand on her shoulder, "You need to calm down. She's fine now, her hierro prevented major damage to be inflicted to her body, she just has some cuts and bruises."

"While you guys get comfortable, Yoruichi and I will head over to the shop and get something that will heal Isamu faster." Urahara said as he left with Yoruichi.

The Espadas took a set at the kitchen table which was just across the living room in the kitchen and some stood in the living room near Isamu and Kazumi. It was quiet, just the way Kazumi wanted it to be and stay.

* * *

**Akujin's P.O.V**

I was currently sitting in Isamu's mindscape; which looked like space with platforms in the air. Isamu was sleeping in a curled position next to me. Her wounds from the attacks were fine outside of her body thanks to me and my quick thinking.

_Flashback- Isamu vs. Everyone_

_I saw Kazumi appear in front of Isamu once her sword had dematerialized. Kazumi charged a bala and punched Isamu in the stomach causing her fly backwards and small into the street. After her mask was destroyed, immediately after Isamu was pulled into her mind with me._

_Her soul was bleeding from the fall, she had cuts, and she had bruises. At first I panicked but remembered two of the rules from __**Them**__._

**#6- Only in dire situations may you be able to use a reversing/healing power on yourself or someone else.**

**#3- Only in dire situations may you use the art of copycat given to you.**

_Silently, I thanked the Orihime from our home dimension for having the power she had. And I thanked __**Them**__ for giving us the power of copycat. _

_Lifting my hands over Isamu's sleeping form I said, "Soten Kisshun. I reject."_

_Once the two fairies had formed the orange-yellowish shield over Isamu, I started pouring my spiritual pressure into Isamu. Because of our high spiritual pressure, the Soten Kisshun was more efficient and quicker when healing/reversing Isamu's wounds._

_As I healed her, I heard the others talking to Kazumi and telling her how they did not know it was Isamu and how it wasn't Kazumi's fault. Honestly, it wasn't their fault…. Except for the whole, kicking the crap out of you thing, but other than that, yeah I can somewhat forgive them. But if Isamu were to die because of them, then I would kick there asses before we would leave this dimension._

"_Ngh." I heard Isamu groan._

_*sigh* __**"I guess it's time I unlocked her memories that were supposed to be erased."**__ I said._

_I kept up Soten Kisshun and placed my hands on her head. A red aura surrounded my hands as I unlocked Isamu's memories. Once she wakes up, she will remember everything that she wanted to know._

_End of Flashback- Space Mindscape_

I continued to watch Isamu sleep; her breathing was steady and her spiritual pressure was back to normal.

"_I already told you Nel. Isamu isn't coming with us to Los Noches,"_ I heard Kazumi's voice say, _"Today's event for example gives me all the more reason why she will not know what we are planning Sunday."_

Looking out of Isamu's mind, I saw the Espadas and Kazumi in the living room and kitchen. I saw that Nel looked upset at what Kazumi said, but she kept quiet.

I listened in on their conversation until Urahara and Yoruichi came back. They instantly stopped talking once they came back. But, I was able to get enough information on what they were planning. Apparently they were going to invade Los Noches themselves and Kazumi would be disguised as Isamu in order to kill Aizen.

Honestly, I liked the plan. Not for the reason that Aizen was going to finally pay for his sins, but because Isamu won't have to get hurt fighting Aizen, or worse; **killed**.

* * *

**Done! Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me if it was ok...**

**Until next time!**


	18. Sleep Training

Yay! Next chapter...party!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Previously**

_I listened in on their conversation until Urahara and Yoruichi came back. They instantly stopped talking once they came back. But, I was able to get enough information on what they were planning. Apparently they were going to invade Los Noches themselves and Kazumi would be disguised as Isamu in order to kill Aizen._

_Honestly, I liked the plan. Not for the reason that Aizen was going to finally pay for his sins, but because Isamu won't have to get hurt fighting Aizen, or worse; __**killed**__._

* * *

**Kazumi's P.O.V**

It's already 11:45 at night. The moon was out and all the demons from the invasion had either been sent back to Hell or ran away.

Currently, the Espadas and I were sitting in the living room watching as Urahara and Yoruichi put some sort of healing medicine on Isamu's wounds. But what I found weird was that some of her cuts and bruises had disappeared before we did anything. And I don't think it was high speed regeneration. What I noticed that the others didn't was that around the wounds that healed themselves, there was a small trace of dark spiritual pressure that seemed to match Isamu's other personality.

"She should be alright, but I'm not sure when she will wake up." Urahara stated drawing my attention back to reality.

"Ok, you guys can head back home. I can take care of the-" I started.

"So, the Espadas will stay here and Yoruichi and I will head back to the shop." Urahara smiled cutting me off as he kept his fan raised to his face.

I went to argue again but Nel covered her hand over my mouth and told Urahara that it was 'no problem' for them to stay here. Angrily, I watched as the two left the house.

My spiritual pressure rose slightly but stopped short after feeling something move across my leg. Glancing down I saw Chouwa who was (I think) trying to comfort me. I then pet the top of her head and smiled causing Nel to bring her hand away from my mouth.

"Well, I only have one guest room, so the boys can use that, and the girls can use my room. Stay OUT of my parents and Isamu's room, and the rest can sleep in the living room." I said.

A couple minutes later, Harribel went to my room. Stark, Nnoitra, Gin, and Grimmjow went to the guest room. And Nel, Kaien, and Ulquiorra decided to stay in the living room. Nel slept on one recliner, Kaien slept on the floor, and Ulquiorra slept on another recliner we had. As for me, I slept sitting on the floor lying against the front of the couch Isamu was on.

**An Hour Later**

It was started to get chilly, soon I saw the others start to shiver in their sleep. So, I got up got a blanket and placed it on Isamu, then got other blankets and placed them on the Espadas who were still sound asleep.

Soon Shira came by and jumped on Isamu's body and fell asleep on her. Then Chouwa came by and rested her head on my lap. I smiled and pet her head again before feeling my eyes close on me. With a yawn, I closed my eyes and laid my head back against the seat of the couch.

**TIME PASS**

I woke up to the smell of eggs, toast, and bacon. Looking around I saw that Harribel sitting on the recliner with Kaien next to her, she had a cup of coffee and he had a newspaper; it seemed like they were reading the paper together. Ulquiorra was in another chair quietly talking to Grimmjow and Nnoitra. I then looked over to Isamu who was still asleep; looking to the T.V I saw that the time was 10:33 in the morning.

Sighing over the fact that Isamu still was not awake, I lifted my body up a little so Chouwa would get off me. Chouwa did get off, stretched a bit, and then walked towards the kitchen where I saw Gin and Nel. Gin was placing plates and some toast on the table while Nel was working on the eggs and bacon.

The others had already noticed I was awake given that my spiritual pressure rose slightly and because Chouwa moved into the kitchen.

With a quick "Good Morning" to everyone I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." I said with a wave to Nel and Gin.

"Good morning!" Nel enthusiastically greeted.

"Morning, Mitsuho-sama." Gin chuckled.

"Don't start with me." Ever since they found out about the whole royalty thing, he started adding 'sama' at the end of my name. At first everyone did that but I told them not to and I told them that Isamu was going to be the ruler. But Gin still calls me this just to annoy me.

"Did Isamu ever wake up while I was asleep?" I asked.

"No, she's never got up once. If she did, Ulquiorra would have felt her spiritual pressure change even though we were asleep." Nel stated.

"I see," I said, "I just hope she will wake up soon so I can hang out with her today."

"And if she doesn't?" Gin asked.

"…she will." I said.

"No, I mean, what if she wakes up tomorrow?" Gin asked, "Will you go to Hell or post pone it?"

"….I might post pone." I stated slowly.

* * *

**Isamu's P.O.V**

Akujin has been keeping me in my mindscape in order to train me. I felt like it's been years since the fight that lead me unconscious. She still thinks I won't be able to take care of Aizen.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted with a punch to my stomach. I was thrown backwards onto a small platform.

_**"You need to concentrate!" **_Akujin snapped,_** "Aizen isn't going to wait for you to stop thinking to yourself."**_

"I know." I said.

_**"Then why do you not focus?"**_

"Because I know this isn't real," I said, "Also, I want to wake up to tell Kazumi that I am fine and that I don't hate her."

Akujin just stared at me, _**"Not real?"**_

Crap.

Akujin then shape shifted into Aizen.

"By the way, I'm using copycat. So I have-"

"All his powers." I finished.

Akujin smirked at me and then raised a hand towards me while saying with his voice, "Hado #31 Shakkaho."

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter, please review.

Until Next Time!

(P.S: Akujin's text isn't like _**"this"**_ because she shape shifted into Aizen and has his voice)


	19. Shopping and Protecting Her

Sorry, my computer deleted this chapter twice, both when I was almost finished, so I had to start over from scratch and try my best to remember my wording.

I almost titled this _Shopping and Protection_, but then I changed it and laughed...sorry for my mind.

I DON'T own bleach or any other mentioned cartoons or anime. I only own Isamu, her family, and Emiko and her family, **Them**, and Tadao (Oh wait he's from another story…)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Previously**

_**"****Then why do you not focus?"**_

"_Because I know this isn't real," I said, "Also, I want to wake up to tell Kazumi that I am fine and that I don't hate her."_

_Akujin just stared at me, __**"Not real?"**_

_Crap._

_Akujin then shape shifted into Aizen. _

"_By the way, I'm using copycat. So I have-"_

"_All his powers." I finished._

_Akujin smirked at me and then raised a hand towards me while saying with his voice, "Hado #31 Shakkaho."_

* * *

**Nel's P.O.V**

It's already 3:34 in the afternoon and Isamu still hasn't woken up. Ulquiorra told us that she was just in some sort of comatose. Kazumi knows Isamu is going to be fine, but she still is hung up over the fact she, and the rest of us, attacked Isamu. She's been sitting next to Isamu ever since she woke up.

"Hey, Nel, can you pour me some more coffee?" Harribel asked walking into the kitchen with an empty coffee cup in her hand.

"I got it!" I exclaimed catching Harribel's attention.

"What?"

Grabbing Harribel's coffee and placing it in the sink, I dragged her into the living room where Kazumi, Isamu, Gin, and Yoruichi were. Yoruichi must have gotten out of the shower because she had a towel rapped around her head. Grimmjow, Kaien, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra went with Urahara to do something.

"Let's go shopping!" I exclaimed as I grabbed Kazumi by her forearm.

"Huh? No, I have to wait for Isamu-" Kazumi tried to struggle out of my grip.

"Why don't you come with us, Yoruichi?" Harribel suggested knowing exactly why I suggested doing this.

Yoruichi smirked getting the idea as well, "Alright, let's go."

She got up placing the towel on the coffee table and grabbed Kazumi's other forearm pulling her up with me.

"No, I have to-"

Harribel put her hand out to Kazumi making her stop talking. She then placed a phone on the coffee table; it was Isamu's phone.

"If Isamu wakes up, then she can call us," Harribel comforted, "Besides she'll be safe with Gin watching over her, right?"

Gin looked up from his spot on a recliner and smiled, "Of course I'll keep the young Queen safe."

"Shira can protect Isamu as well." Yoruichi smiled.

Kazumi looked doubtful as she glanced at Shira who was lying on Isamu and Gin. Before she could decline Yoruichi and I pulled her up and ran out the house with Harribel and Chouwa behind us.

**-TIME PASS-**

**Isamu's P.O.V**

The atmosphere I was in was nice and calm since my mindscape looks like space. There was no wind, no ground, and no structures, only rock platforms and some stars and plants in the distance.

Akujin had me sitting criss cross on a small platform that was about as wide as a large bean bag chair, but a little bigger. I was concentrating on controlling my own spiritual pressure **(when I first got my powers, in alternate dimensions, I relied on Shira and the others to control my spiritual pressure)**. Akujin said that if I can control my spiritual pressure myself, than when I am sneaking around Hell I can keep Aizen from detecting me.

Thinking about him reminded me of my parents and brother **(not only in this dimension, but in my home dimension and others)**. I could feel my spiritual pressure patterns raise and spin.

_**"****Calm down Isamu,"**_Akujin's voice rang through my head,_**"You know for a fact it wasn't your fault. You even said yourself that the 'bastard Aizen will pay'."**_

"I know, I know," I said aloud, "I just can't help but miss them; if it wasn't for Aizen I would have a little brother, and loving parents."

_**"****And if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be going through different dimensions meeting new people and gaining new powers."**_ She got me there, I love making new friends and gaining new powers.

Akujin then started to play other memories through my head, like the time I met Danny Phantom and his friends, when I went to Equestrian and was a pony, when I was a vampire and Grimmjow was a vampire hunter, then there was when I met Yuki and Zero, when Ichigo and I were from rivaling kingdoms and we were werewolves, when I turned into a cat for a longish period of time, when I went to the Fairy Tail Dimension, when was an arrancar in Aizen's army, and lots of other future and past memories.

_**(Author Note: These are future stories I've had ideas for)**_

_**"****See, all happy thoughts that have occurred and will occur."**_

"Yeah."

**Time Pass**

Akujin says I'm ready, that I learned all I needed for the fight against Aizen. Now all I have to do is wake up…the Espadas.

*sigh* What do I do? They erased my memories…of course I want to forgive her after what Akujin told me. She said the only reason she did it was so I would be comfortable with them and that if I needed to, then we could fight together against Aizen… but why not tell me instead of lying.

_**"****Like I told you, she knew that you would go against the idea."**_

"I guess you're right." The Espadas are an elite team of 10 demons who are loyal and follow Aizen's rules. So why would some of them, including his right hand man Gin, just leave him. I can't help but be suspicious.

_**"****You don't need to worry anymore. I can tell they don't mean any harm,"**_ with my eyes still closed I listened to her, _**"They knew your mother. Remember, she was the zero Espada; that was why he had her killed."**_

"So, since they were friends with her, they defied Aizen cause of what he did to her?"

_**"****Yes."**_

I mean if Akujin says that they are on our side, then I will believe her. She can tell when people lie; it's because she can use telekinesis **(she chooses to use it in every dimension we go to)**.

_**"****And even if I did make a mistake,"**_ I felt arms wrap around me from behind, _**"I'll always protect you."**_

I smiled and hugged her back. Now I got to wake up, apologize to Kazumi, make friends with the Ex-Espadas, and fight Aizen once and for all.

* * *

**P.S: The parenthesis in bold [that don't have "Author's Note"] are when Isamu is talking about other dimensions, like out of character things.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review...pwes...**

**Until next time!**


	20. Kept Promise

**Hope you like this chapter, please review~**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

**Previously**

_**"****And even if I did make a mistake,"**__ I felt arms wrap around me from behind, "I'll always protect you."_

_I smiled and hugged her back. Now I got to wake up, apologize to Kazumi, make friends with the Ex-Espadas, and fight Aizen once and for all._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

-Though, I doubt it will go like that.-

Isamu sat up finding herself on the couch with her familiar, Shira, lying onto of her legs. She turned her head to see Gin sitting in one of the recliners watching her.

"Well, this is one way to wake up," Isamu deadpanned, "Just love waking to see a creepy man watch me."

"Aww, that's not nice Eri-sama." Gin cooed.

Isamu already guessed that Gin knew of her title, "One, no honorifics. Two, where is everyone? Three, did you coo at me?"

"One, as you wish." Gin stated with a bow, "Two, girls went shopping and boys went to Urahara's shop. Three, yes~"

He cooed the last part, heh, smug bastard. Isamu stood up from the couch causing Shira to jump off and look to her with a head tilt. Looking to the coffee table, Isamu spots her phone's screen flashing showing that she had a message: it was from Kazumi.

* * *

_Harribel, Nel, Yoruichi, and I went out shopping._

_ Hope you feel alright. :)_

_We'll talk once we come back. Love you sis!_

* * *

"Wow," Isamu frowned, "she seems fine after the whole, you know, attacking and lying me."

"Not really, she was worried sick, in fact all of us were," Gin stood up, "she even slept next to you all night waiting for you to wake up."

"That's not really the point!" Isamu snapped to him, "She lied to me about who you all were. You erased my memories and continued to pretend everything was alright!"

Isamu was never one to really hold grudges **(that's defiantly a lie)** but this was too much. She erased her memories after Isamu found out the ESPADAS were here. For all they knew, Aizen sent them to kill or capture them. For all Isamu knew, Kazumi was in on it.

"Isamu…we never intended on hurting you. Don't blame your sister; she wants you to be safe."

"So, instead of telling me her plan, she erases my memories and lies to me. Yeah, that's **a lot** better than just telling me the truth."

"Sarcasm will get us know were, you need to trust us, Isamu." Not even realizing that Isamu knew of the plan.

"How!? How can I trust you all after what you guys did?!" Isamu growled as she slipped some shoes on and ran out of the door with Shira running after her and Gin yelling for her. But he did not follow.

**"Where are we going?"** Akujin asked as Isamu ran through the streets.

She thought about it for a while, then she turned a corner into an ally way. Isamu used sonido and headed back home: Sagamihara Town.

* * *

**Sagamihara Town- Eri's Old House**

**Isamu's P.O.V**

**"****It's a good thing you guys decided not to sell the house and instead use it as a vacation house."** Akujin said as I walked through the door with Shira after opening the door with the old key **(I kept** **in my mindscape).**

"Yeah, I just need a quiet place to think." I walked up the stairs to my old room. Shira instantly jumped on my old bed to lie down and nap on. The bed located on the right lined up against the wall. Next to the bed was a desk that had an alarm clock on it, the time was 5:20 p.m. There was an indoor closet on the left and a window that brought the moonlight into the room.

I lied on my bed placing my phone on the desk and made sure as to not lie on Shira. I then remembered that we had left some of our old photo albums. Standing up, I looked under my bed and pulled out a large brown box filled with old stuff. The box labeled with Albums was the one I wanted.

I opened the first album book to see a six year old version of me with my parents. Based on the background it looked as though we were at the Spring Time Festival that takes place downtown. It was nighttime but there were fireworks going off behind us. I was wearing a light pink dress with a vanilla hat on. My mom had her blue hair up in a ponytail and she wore a short sleeved purple shirt and white pants; can't tell if they were long or short pants cause the picture cut the bottom part of us off. My father had a short sleeved black shirt on with jeans on.

Feeling emotional I flipped a couple more pages to something other than the festival. The ones after was a picture of Emiko, Kazumi, and I. I was in between the two with Emiko on my left and Kazumi on my right. We had our school uniforms on (dark blue shirt and skirt with a red tie), and in the background was the front of the school. There was a banner hanging saying End of the Year Party. I remember that day; it was when we were going to become sophomores. It was also the month where we had met/adopted Kazumi into the family.

Most of the pictures were filled with my friends and me, my family and me, or Kazumi and me. Some others were of my first days at school in a new grade.

My anger for what happened quelled down and I started to feel bad for yelling at Gin. Standing up, I realized that I've been here for about half an hour.

**"So you cooled down, now we should get back home an-"** Akujin was cut off by a ring.

_RING RING~_

Reaching into my pocket I picked up my phone to see Kazumi flashing on the screen.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Isamu come back, Gin called us saying you ran off. You didn't answer the first couple times I called, so I got worried."_ Kazumi' voice rang through. I guess I got to into the albums to hear my phone.

"I… I'm not sure."

"_What do you mean?"_

"About all this, the Espadas, Aizen, and you."

"_Isamu… please just come back. I can just follow your spiritual pressure."_

"I know. I'll be there, just give me a couple seconds."

"_Then we can hang out. We can get some ice cream and hang out by the school, ok?"_

"….alright."

I hung up already knowing that Kazumi was going to put her plan in action. I guess she would tell me she was going to go fight Aizen and have Urahara and Yoruichi hold me back. Oh well, it won't work. They can't hold me back.

**"But they did kick your ass before."** Akujin snickered.

I deadpanned and pick up Shira so we could sonido back to Karakura Town. Maybe before they leave to fight Aizen I could convince them that I could help.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V- 20 Minutes Later**

Isamu, Kazumi, and the Espadas had already gotten ice cream at a nearby shop. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Kaien, and Nnoitra had already returned from helping Urahara so everyone was there (besides Urahara and Yoruichi). They had started to head to Karakura High after finishing their deserts. Once arriving they headed to the back near the gym shed and equipment. Chouwa and Shira were following their masters obediently.

The school was vacant being that it was a Sunday night. Isamu looked around to see if Urahara and Yoruichi were here but they didn't seem to be in the area for some reason.

"Isamu, come over here." Kazumi grabbed her sister's hand and led her near the front of the gym shed. It had a light beige color to it was a brown colored roof, the doors were silver and they slide open. There were small windows near the top of the shed, too small and high enough to crawl through. There was also a small window on both doors of the shed.

"There is something we need to- I need to tell you."

"It's about fighting Aizen without me," Kazumi and the others had a shocked look on their face, "I'm right, aren't I?"

"…" Nothing said from any of them.

"Kazumi, we are sisters born of different fathers and we have opposite powers. Against each other we are equal, but together…. Together we are strong."

"Isamu, I can't let you fight with us." Kazumi replied with a downward look to the ground.

Isamu picked up her chin so she could look her in the eyes, "Kazumi, I promise that we can both defeat Aizen if we work together. That's the only way."

Kazumi looked hesitant, unsure of what to say or do.

"You really want to fight him, don't you Isamu?" Kazumi finally said.

"Yes, I want to defeat him for what he did to our mother and father." Kazumi flinched at the word "father" and she remembered the promise she made to him that fateful night.

"Ok," Kazumi said smiling at Isamu, "Isamu can fight him."

The Espadas seemed confused over Kazumi's words in agreeing to let Isamu fight with them. Suddenly Kazumi grabbed Isamu opened the shed door and pushed her sister through.

"Bakudō #9 Geki." Isamu found herself outlined with a red kido aura that prevented her from moving, but she could still speak.

"Kaien help me with the Kido spell." Kaien was a shadow shape shifter; he absorbed the powers of those he has eaten. One of them included a user who was capable of using kido; most likely he was an angel.

"Wall of iron sand, tower formed from hate, forge molten iron and neatly finish in silence." Kazumi and Kaien both clasped their hands. As they finished up the incantation, gold spears circled their hands, "Bakudō #75 Quintet of Iron Pillars."

Iron pillars appeared out of the sky and surrounded the small shed. Once landing on all sides, a gold rectangular barrier surrounded the shed protecting it. It was a fairly high level barrier spell that would take a while for any demon to destroy.

"Kazumi!" Isamu shouted looking through the small window in the door already have broken out of the binding spell: Geki. There she widened her eyes to see- herself.

"I promised that Isamu will fight Aizen." The other Isamu replied.

"K-kazumi, why do you look like that?" Isamu asked just before realizing that her sister shape-shifted.

"I want to protect you, so if I fail at defeating Aizen then you won't have to die or worry about Aizen going after you. Given that I shape shifted into you, he will think your dead if I fail." Isamu understood, Kazumi would either defeat Aizen herself or die trying knowing that her younger sister would be safe.

"Kazumi, I want to fight him together. Than no one will have to die, we would have a 100% chance of winning." Isamu stated.

"No! We won't!" Kazumi shouted, "We don't know how much power Aizen has. And based on Intel, he absorbed the powers of the sacred jewel, The Hogyoku."

"I would rather die than lose you, sister!" Tears started streaming down Kazumi's shape shifted face of Isamu.

"So please! Allow me to do this one last act for forgiveness. Taking your memories, my birth, your parent's death, and taking away your parents when they were still alive." Kazumi cried out.

"Kazumi, I…I don't hate you for any of that. I never cursed your birth," Isamu replied feeling guilty for making her sister feel like this, "I was a hot-headed and easily envious brat, and I still am. Don't take whatever I said personally, please."

"I'm glad you don't hate me," Isamu smiled hoping her sister would finally allow her to help fight against Aizen, but to her dismay Kazumi replied with, "but I refuse to lose you and break the promise I made."

"…" Isamu was unsure of what to do, and then she remembered: Shira. "Shira! Get me out of here."

Expecting her familiar to grow in size and help, she was surprised to see Shira just stare at her in silence. As though she was fine with what Kazumi wanted to do.

"Goodbye, Young Mistress." Kazumi and the Espadas replied simultaneously, leaving Isamu alone in the shed with Shira guarding the barrier in her Tiger-size form.

The full moon seemed to glisten into the shed as Isamu watched her sister and the Espadas walk through the Gate of Hell in order to defeat Aizen Sosuke.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Not sure when the next will be, but thanks to those who continue reading these!**

**Until next time!**


	21. Who's Asking the Questions Here?

Next chapter~

Hope you enjoy! (Super sorry for the late update ._. )

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Isamu stared off into the darkened sky where her sister and friends entered a Garganta to hell. Unable to escape the locked shed with a barrier over it, she continued to stare off out the small window. Sure she could break the door down but she knows a barrier placed by Kazumi was surely going to hold a lot better than if the Espadas were to put on up. The same would go for if Isamu placed a barrier on Kazumi, she would be unable to get out. This was because they two were even in power. So, she knew it would be pointless for her to ask for Shira's help to open the barrier so she could stop her sister: apparently Shira was fine with the idea of Kazumi sacrificing her life to spare Isamu's.

Flipping open her phone, Isamu saw that the time was already 4:48 a.m.! She had been sitting in the shed for a couple hours! In this time she had attempted to call Urahara and Yoruichi but they didn't pick up the phone: she didn't know if it was purposeful or just by coincidence. And it wasn't like she could call up her school friends, what exactly was she supposed to say? Or what exactly were they supposed to do about the kido spell?

Isamu leaned against the shed wall already losing hope with her sister and friends. She had wished she was strong enough to break the barrier, go to hell, and kick Aizen's ass…than kick Kazumi and the Espadas' asses for leaving her behind.

With a yawn Isamu stood up and looked out the shed window and spotted Shira who was sitting in front of the door in her large Tiger-like form. Shira looked to her master apologetically for going against orders and not helping her. Isamu smiled to her familiar showing that she wasn't angry. She then went to lie back down but stopped after seeing five cloaked figure. This caused Shira to stand up in defense and growl. The figures then stopped about five feet away from the familiar.

"Isamu? What are you doing in their?" A familiar female voice asked.

"Who put a Kido Barrier spell on the shed?" A male's voice wondered eying the familiar.

With a closer look, Isamu was shocked; she knew three of the cloaked figures thanks to the female's voice and spiritual patterns.

"Orihime, what are you doing here? Ichigo? Chad?" Isamu said before questionably looking to the other figures, "Who are the other two?"

Ichigo along with the others pulled their cloaks down. It was Chad and Orihime, and a tall red headed male standing near a short black haired female.

"This is Rukia Kuchiki," Ichigo pointed to the female, then to the male, "and this is Renji Abarai. Remember from school?"

* * *

**Isamu's P.O.V**

"Yeah, but…**who** are they?" I was getting a weird feeling from them…something that I've only felt from Urahara when we first met. They didn't feel like Rukia and Renji from school, they seemed a lot different. Almost as though they changed completely.

-Are they demons?- I wondered.

"Why are you trapped in a kido barrier?" The red haired male, Renji, asked: they must be demons! How else would they know what the barrier was?

"Are you guys demon?" I asked not bothering to answer his questions given that he didn't answer mine.

They seemed to be taken back at my statement, especially Ichigo who seemed hesitated to speak up. It went on for a couple of seconds before the black haired-I mean- Rukia spoke up. She walked closer to the shed and drew a zanpakuto out pointing it at me.

"We are no demons, we are **Angels**."

"…." The words seemed to sink in the air for a while as I processed what she just said. I then thought about what was said back at the Nurse's Office the other day, this explains why they know of kido but…

* * *

_"I asked if you could stand up." Kazumi replied with a roll of her eyes._

_"Of course I can stand up; one measly faint can't stop me. I am the future Que-" I started but quickly stopped myself._

_-Well that would have been stupid.- I thought to myself._

_-Not as stupid as you fainting as the Queen of Hell.- Kazumi chuckled._

_I quickly glared at her and stood up from my bed._

_"See, I'm just fine," I stated as I looked at the clock just above the door, "Well, looks like I have to get back home. See you guys tomorrow."_

_As Kazumi and I left to go home, I heard a voice from behind me. No, not a voice, it was a thought from one of them._

_**-Wow, I'm quite surprised that she was able to get up so quickly. That spell should have disabled her for more than a couple minutes after she woke up. Hmm, the Queen of Hell sure has a lot more power then she even knows herself.- The person had though.**_

_Surprised with what one of my friends said, my eyes widened. Not only was I surprised to hear this from my friend, but what surprised me more was who said it; was that person really a demon or did they just know a lot about us?_

_-I wonder what else they know?- Isamu thought to herself as she walked with Kazumi to their house._

* * *

"Pfft-hahahaha!" They were taken back again, I laughed for a good minute before composing myself.

With a serious fascial expression I looked and said, "Sorry, but don't expect me to believe you. Angels have been gone for years."

Rukia looked back with a stern face, "Then what else would we be, we have powers; Zanpakutos, Kido, and Shunpo."

"A demon." I simply stated, "All demons have a zanpakuto, use kido, and can use a move similar to "flash step". Those are just the basics."

"So you're a demon, Isamu-san?" Orihime's frail voice entered our conversation bubble.

"Yes." I replied, "So I'll ask again: Who. Are. You?"

"You are in no position to demand answers, demon!" Renji snapped as he drew his sword.

"Let's just purify her." Rukia said walking closer to the shed causing Shira to growl. Rukia then said some spell that caused Shira to minimize back to her smaller form, Shira was then blown away from Rukia: another kido spell. She then placed her hand, along with Renji's, on the shed's Barrier and dispelling it.

Once the shield went down I used my strength to knock the door down which slammed into the two of them. I then pulled my Zanpakuto out and pointed it at Renji's throat.

**"Who's in no position to demand answers?"**

* * *

Please review! It would be greatly appreciated!

**Until next time!** *coughwon'tbeaslonglikelasttimehopefullymaybeifacouplereviewsweretypedbutheyialsolikeseeingalotofpeoplejustclickonthestorycoughthanksfortheviews,pastcomments,favorites,andfollowstooyouguysarethebest!coughcough*


End file.
